


Murdoc Addams

by Psi_Fi



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, MacGyver is wise, Mixed Genres, possibly some plot-justified ooc, reference to Beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi
Summary: Murdoc is reunited with his family.   MacGyver and his friends learn of a different side to the world.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I've played fairly fast and loose with the Addams Family. I've taken elements from both the original television show and the movies. I've also emphasized their supernatural nature a bit more than seems to be traditional. 
> 
> Obedite, according to google translate, means obey in Latin.

Murdoc crept through the nearly empty halls of the Phoenix Foundation. He managed to avoid encountering the few legitimate, Foundation employees that were still on duty. Finding the lab, he cracked the door, pleased to find the room dark. Murdoc stepped inside, freezing, when the lights immediately came on.

"Hey there. We've been waitin' on you," Jack informed him, smugly, his gun trained steadily on Murdoc.

Macgyver stood to one side, leaning against a lab table. 

"Jack, your competence is amazing," Murdoc praised, raising his hands in surrender. "Now, how did you and the boy genius realize I was coming?" 

"We intercepted your package. That's pretty arrogant, having it delivered here," MacGyver told him, stepping forward.

Jack watched, uncertain, as Murdoc blinked, his head tilted in confusion.

"Package? C'mon, you two know I'd never be that sloppy."

"Well, it got delivered here by courier, addressed to you. Do you know what we found inside?" MacGyver challenged.

"A bomb?" Murdoc guessed, randomly, earning twin looks of disbelief.

"No, a weird-ass glass flask full of some potion of herbs and poisons, including cyanide and arsenic," Jack corrected, gesturing to a lab table. A dusty flask made of black glass sat waiting for its fate. White scrollwork, with a skull motif, wound around the base and the top. "I don't know who you planned on poisoning, but it's not happening." 

"As if I would resort to anything as dull and risky as poison. You know, I'm not sure why that ended up here, but that looks like something I was expecting from my family." 

"So, your family helps you out with assassinations? Good to know," MacGyver said, wryly.

"What?" Murdoc laughed. "No, that's not what I meant at all. It's a health tonic."

"With cyanide and arsenic."

"How about this? If you let me have the potion, I'll drink it right in front of you."

"Excuse me?!" Jack protested, shocked.

"Well, I can't give it to someone else, if I've already taken it." 

"Did you not hear what we said _twice_ about cyanide and arsenic?" 

"Right," Murdoc said, thinking hard, then shrugged, smiling. "Well, it's probably just a mistake. I'm sure it doesn't have those in it."

"Yeah, I'm sure it does," MacGyver disagreed, rolling his eyes.

"It's a health tonic," Murdoc insisted.

"I think you'll be healthier without it," MacGyver said, dryly.

"Yeah, you're not my favorite person, by _any_ means, but I'm not letting you commit suicide in front of me," Jack agreed. 

"Oh, for..." Murdoc began, then interrupted himself by flying with astonishing speed at Jack, knocking into his gun arm.

Murdoc used his shoulder to knock Jack back a couple of feet, where he hit the wall. Dodging around MacGyver, who tried to block the table, Murdoc managed to reach the flask, grabbing it up. True to his word, Murdoc ripped off the top and drank down the contents, ignoring MacGyver's cries of protest and Jack's cussing. Delicious chills gripped Murdoc, sending him to the floor, as the potion took effect.

"You _idiot_!" MacGyver scolded, grabbing Murdoc and shoving him, unresisting, into the lab chair. "Jack, get an ambulance!"

"Already on it," Jack assured him, phone in hand. 

"If you think I'm going to keel over any minute now, then why are you cuffing me?" Murdoc challenged, as MacGyver placed one cuff around Murdoc's wrist and the other around the chair's arm.

"Because you can't be trusted," MacGyver told him bluntly, getting another set of cuffs from Jack and fastening Murdoc's ankle to the chair base. 

"That's not nice, Angus," Murdoc scolded.

"The ambulance is on its way. I'm gonna meet 'em at the door," Jack informed MacGyver.

"Yeah. I'll get the lab analysis on that stuff from Bozer's office." 

"You're worrying for nothing," Murdoc insisted thickly, laying his head down on the table.

"Right," MacGyver responded, shaking his head, as he went out the door.

He hurried to Bozer's office and got the necessary papers, then headed back to the lab. Glancing at Murdoc, he froze in astonishment.

The man had changed.

Murdoc still wore black slacks and his black trenchcoat. The coat, however, looked bigger and, somehow, darker than before. Murdoc's hair had fallen messily around his face, during their brief struggle. Now, it lay neat, sleek, and shining over his head. Short and practical before, his fingernails were longer and well-groomed into sharp points.

A red glow burned in the depths of Murdoc's dark brown eyes. 

The cuff MacGyver had placed around Murdoc's wrist was torn open.

"Murdoc?" MacGyver asked, chilled.

"Angus!" Murdoc greeted cheerfully. "I told you not to worry. I feel excellent!"

Standing, Murdoc began walking towards MacGyver, then stopped, non-plussed, when the chair moved with him.

"I forgot my ankle," Murdoc admitted, with a brief giggle. "Just a sec."

Sitting back down, Murdoc wrapped his fingers around the cuff binding his ankle and tore it open, too. MacGyver swallowed hard. Murdoc didn't seem to notice, walking over to him. When he was close enough, Murdoc grabbed MacGyver's hand in his, pulling him closer, then placed his other hand on MacGyver's waist. 

"It worked, Angus!" Murdoc said, as he roughly waltzed MacGyver around the room.

"Yeah, but you're more unhinged than usual," MacGvyer told him pointedly. "And, you're still seeing a doctor." 

Murdoc stopped dancing them around, his eyes tilted towards the ceiling in a listening attitude.

"Sh-sh-sh! Listen! Do you hear that?" 

MacGyver listened, but shook his head.

"The only thing I hear is rain hitting the roof." 

"Yes!" Murdoc agreed, his voice bright and gleeful. "It's raining and I think I smell lightning, too." 

As he said that, a long rumble of thunder roared from the sky. MacGyver could feel Murdoc quivering with delight at the sound. 

"Is there a reason you're so interested in the weather?" MacGyver asked, dubiously.

"Don't you like thunderstorms?" Murdoc asked, sounding amazed.

"Yeah, sure. I like them fine, when I'm at home and not wondering what a demented assassin is up to." 

"Oh, come ON, Angus! A thunderstorm is the perfect weather for dealing with a demented assassin! Or anything else, for that matter." 

"Murdoc..."

"Okay, here's the guy," Jack interrupted, coming in with the EMTs. 

Murdoc turned on them with a blazing grin, the red in his eyes becoming more pronounced and his top and bottom incisors extending.

"Good evening, gentlemen," he purred.

The EMTs stopped dead in their tracks, swallowing hard. 

"Uh. Yeah. So. How're you feeling?" the shorter one, Jeff, asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Splendid," Murdoc said, the corners of his lips curling even further upward. 

The taller EMT, Alex, whimpered, tugging on Jeff's arm. 

"Right. I-I don't think you need to go to the hospital," Jeff decided.

"Picture of health," Alex agreed in a squeaky whisper. 

"Thank you, gentlemen," Murdoc said kindly.

The EMTs turned and ran out of the lab door. The sound of their running could be heard for several moments afterward. When the sound died out, Jack turned to Murdoc, incredulous.

"You're a _vampire_?!" 

"Don't be silly, Jack, of course, I'm not a vampire."

"Oh, yeah, okay..."

"I'm part boggart on my mother's side." 

"Part what?"

"Bogeyman," MacGyver answered, studying Murdoc shrewdly.

"Bogeywoman, if you want to use that term," Murdoc corrected. "She was great-great Grandpa Frump's fourth wife." 

"So, why did you have that tonic sent here?" MacGyver asked. 

"I didn't. Grandmama must have Seen that I would be here tonight and sent it." 

"So, you're here for something, or someone, else," Jack concluded, warily. "Gonna give us a clue what that might be?" 

"Oh," Murdoc said, as if remembering something. "Right! The Caines wanted me to steal a cache of ancient rifles from you."

"Since when do you do thefts?"

"I had to do whatever they said, sadly. They're the ones who cursed me." 

"Had to?" MacGyver asked.

"Well, I mean, now that the curse is lifted..."

"Wait a minute!" Jack interrupted, protesting. "A curse?" 

"Of course," a soft, female voice said from the doorway. "What else, but a dreadful curse, could have taken our lovely Murdoc away from us for so long?" 

Turning, MacGyver studied the couple in the doorway with disbelief. The man was tall, with slicked-back, black hair that parted in the middle, with a thin mustache hovering above his generous mouth. He wore a black, pinstripe suit, with a sword sheathed at his waist. The woman beside him was a bit taller, with pale skin and long, black hair. Her dress hugged her body, going from her shoulders to the tops of her feet. Seeing them, Murdoc gave a gasp of delight.

"Auntie Morticia! Uncle Gomez!" he shouted, running over to the couple.

Murdoc caught Morticia around the waist, pulling her into a hug and spinning around with her. She barely reacted, except to smile fondly and pat Murdoc on the back.

"There, there," she cooed, soothingly. "Let go and greet your uncle, my dear." 

Murdoc obeyed and was immediately engulfed in a crushing hug by Gomez, who kissed both of Murdoc's cheeks. 

"Welcome back, dear boy!" Gomez boomed, enthusiastically. "Your grandmama just knew this tonic would be the one!" 

"What an odd place, though. Is this your lab, dear?" Morticia asked.

"No, it isn't," MacGyver answered. "This is the Phoenix. We're a private foundation."

"Oh?" Gomez said, skeptically. "And, who are you?" 

"Oh, Uncle Gomez, this is Angus MacGyver and Jack Dalton," Murdoc introduced. "Um. Fellas, this is Gomez and Morticia Addams, my aunt and uncle." 

"Hi," Jack said, dryly.

"A pleasure to meet you," Gomez assured them.

"Charmed," Morticia agreed. 

Howling and snarling filled the air, freezing everyone for a few seconds. Jack walked out of the lab, followed by Murdoc, and looked out the hallway windows. They were almost entirely dark, until lightning struck. The temporary light revealed a tall, gaunt figure, standing a few feet away. Murdoc's eyes, which had faded back to brown, burned red again. 

"Evren Caine," he said coldly, as he and Jack went back into the lab.

"Excellent!" Gomez answered. "I have words for that scoundrel!" 

MacGyver and Jack tensed, as the lab door crashed open. A short, plump man thundered inside, wrapped in a long, brown coat from chin to foot. Despite the bright lab lights, the extreme pallor of his bald head refused to reflect light. Dark rings circled his sunken eyes. His bloodless lips were stretched into a wide, eager smile.

"I saw Evren Caine outside and the storm is here. Have you told him about me?" the man asked in a thick, rasping voice.

"Unc-Uncle Fester?" Murdoc asked, with wonder. "Is that really..." 

"Fester?" Jack whispered, getting chided with a glance by MacGyver and ignored by the others. 

"He returned to us three years ago, dear," Morticia explained. "Amnesia."

"Oh, how fun!" Murdoc said, grinning.

"Egads! Is that really little Murdoc?! That little boy that barely came up to my chest? You've gotten so...tall!" Fester announced. "Well, come give us a hug, boy!" 

Murdoc surprised MacGyver by obeying, sweeping Fester into a bear hug.

"All right, family reunion time is OVER!" Jack demanded. "What is going on here?" 

"Twenty years ago, Evren Caine's daughter, Gerlind, placed me under a curse. I wasn't able to have any contact with my family without pain that would eventually lead to death. I couldn't even speak their names." 

"So you ran off and became an assassin?" Jack retorted angrily.

"Dulling my emotions and blackening my heart was part of the curse. It wasn't some ordinary spell! The curse was very complex, the type that can only be achieved under circumstances so exact they can only be achieved once every hundred years or so." 

"In other words, there's no chance they'll get you back under it?" MacGyver guessed.

"Precisely," Murdoc agreed, relieved that he understood. "Unfortunately, compulsion was a strong part of it. I was young and malleable."

"Aw, bullshit," Jack scoffed. "Firstly, I don't believe in curses and, even if I did, I still wouldn't trust you. You've been having a bit too much fun for me to buy this compulsion crap." 

MacGyver watched closely as Murdoc's eyes tightened in a slight wince.

"Well, we don't believe in curses, either! Not without consent, at least," Gomez argued. "They can be terrible things, yes, but let's not blame an unconsenting victim!"

"Mac, are you buying any of this?" Jack demanded.

"He drank cyanide and arsenic and survived. I watched him tear our handcuffs apart with his bare hands, Jack," MacGyver replied, quietly, studying Murdoc. "I'm keeping an open mind." 

"Yeah, fine, okay," Jack conceded, shaking his head.

"Why does Caine want these rifles?" MacGyver asked Murdoc. "How does he even know about them?"

"The rifles are called Darkfire. They were forged by Wayland Smith. One of the Caine ancestors helped write the runes on them." 

"Who's Wayland Smith?" Jack asked.

"He was a skilled smith, very long ago," Murdoc said dismissively. "The point is the rifles aren't ordinary." 

As Murdoc spoke, the room dimmed, the light becoming yellow and wavery. Shadows grew longer and spread from the room's corners and across the walls. Each person had a shadow grow from their heels, looming at them from the floor.

"Evren is getting impatient and he won't be alone," Murdoc said tightly. "Auntie Morticia will you stand guard here and protect the rifles? We need to find the Caines." 

"By herself?" MacGyver questioned, shaking his head.

"No, dear, Lurch will assist me."

"We'll send him to you," Gomez promised.

"The shadows first though," Fester said.

Fester drew three, large lightbulbs from the pockets inside his coat. He placed one in his mouth and the other two in his ears.

"Cover your eyes!" Morticia instructed, placing her hands firmly over her own eyes. Reluctantly, Jack and MacGyver obeyed. Even with their eyes covered, they could perceive the intense light that suddenly flooded the lab. Jack grunted with discomfort, wondering what was going on. The light dimmed and everyone looked up again. Fester's lightbulbs were now black and smoking. The shadows were gone. 

"Good work, brother," Gomez praised.

"Thanks," Fester said, throwing the lightbulbs away.

"We'll have to split up," Gomez said. "The Caines won't simply come in the front door."

"How heavily will they be armed?"

"Oh, probably _very_ heavily," Fester said gleefully. "Swords and maces, at least. I've heard rumors Evren's grandsons have started using those semi-automatic pistols. Pew! Pew!"

"Well, they made sure I know how to use one of those myself," Murdoc said with dark glee.

"Semi-auto...where is the style in that?" Gomez complained, drawing his blade. "Where's the sport? The elegance?" 

Murdoc's shoulders slumped and, for the first time, MacGyver saw something like guilt in his eyes.

"Gomez," Morticia said, her voice quiet, but firm, drawing his immediate attention. She arched an eyebrow in Murdoc's direction, her eyes flashing. "He is a modern man for a modern age." 

Gomez started to protest, but then looked at Murdoc, seeing his downcast eyes and sad frown. His own gaze becoming soft and remorseful, Gomez draped a comforting arm around Murdoc's shoulders.

"Forgive me, dear boy," Gomez said, kindly. "I'm afraid your uncle went straight from old-fashioned to old fogey. I'm sure that's a fine weapon in the right hands. An Addams' hands!" 

The lab door swung open, revealing a seven-foot-tall man in a butler's uniform. At least, MacGyver assumed it was a man. He was deathly pale, even paler than Fester, and gave a low moan as he entered the room. 

"Oh, hello, Lurch, dear, " Morticia greeted. "We were just about to send for you." 

"Rats and dogs coming," Lurch announced gravely.

"We'll take care of them," Gomez promised. "Stay here with Morticia and don't let the Caines take anything!" 

Lurch moaned, walking over to stand with Morticia. MacGyver grabbed two sets of cuffs from a drawer, then moved with the others out into the hallway.

"I'm going after Evren," Gomez announced. "You four handle the rats and the dogs." 

Thunder boomed overhead, sounding almost like artillery fire. The lights brightened for a brief moment, then went completely out. From the left, MacGyver heard a loud scrabbling and screeching from within the darkened hallway. He jumped, when barking and howling came from the right. 

"I'm going after the rats," Murdoc announced. 

"Hey, wait a minute," Jack protested, but Fester grabbed his arm and pulled him to the right.

"This guy and I will go after the hounds," Fester said cheerfully, pulling on Jack with inhuman strength. 

"This guy's name is Jack Dalton. Let go!" 

"Jack, go with him!" MacGyver told him firmly, waiting until he complied, before turning back to Murdoc. "So, what kind of rats are we dealing with here?"

"Extremely large ones," Murdoc admitted, heading towards them, before stopping. "Look, I know how you feel, but are you sure you don't want a gun? It's not like you'll be using it on a person." 

"I'm sure," MacGyver said, annoyed, keeping pace with Murdoc. "So, why did they curse you?"

"Gerlind wanted to marry my father, Cosimo, but he chose my mother, Presage Frump." 

"What did they do, kidnap you?" MacGyver asked, his voice going lower as they went deeper into the building and the scurrying sound got louder.

"No. They pretended to want to make peace and invited me and some of my cousins to a party. Then, they placed the curse on me, when we were playing a game."

"I'm not sure I want to know what sort of game would help them place a curse on you." 

"The kind played in the dark," Murdoc said flippantly, then gave a small laugh. "It wasn't a kissing game, before you go there." 

"Murdoc," MacGyver said, thoughtfully, stopping abruptly. "Are these wild rats or do they belong to the Caines?"

"The Caines breed them. They train them as weapons. We'll probably face four or five of them."

"Give me a minute."

MacGyver ducked into the nearby cafeteria. Murdoc tried to wait patiently, keenly aware that the rats and at least one Caine were swiftly catching up to them. Afer a few minutes, MacGyver returned, looking satisfied, two full garbage bags in his hand.

"Trash day, Angus?" Murdoc asked, amused.

"Rats love trash, Murdoc. Here take this." 

MacGyver handed Murdoc one of the bags. It was heavy and odorless. Murdoc wondered what was inside, but kept quiet. He'd discover MacGyver's plan soon enough. They resumed walking and the first rat barreled around a corner towards them. As predicted, there were five rats, each the size of a large terrier. Drogo Caine lashed a long whip at their dark brown fur. Ihor trailed behind him, a mace held ready in his hands. MacGyver glared, noting the anger in the rats' glittering brown eyes.

It was time to turn the tables.

Tearing open his bag, MacGyver tossed the contents, creating a thick layer of garbage on the floor in front of them. The rats stopped, sniffing eagerly at the sour-sweet odor of rancid food. Dropping his bag, Murdoc dodged around the rats, launching himself at Drogo. Mac imitated him, going for Ihor.

The fight was short and vicious.

Drogo snapped his whip at Murdoc's eyes. Caught, the whip twisted around Murdoc's hand. Drogo flew forward, his face smashing into the floor. The fine bones of his wrist broke with a brittle snap under Murdoc's boot. Ihor suffered, too. Mac's well-trained hands and feet hammered him, bruising flesh and bone. His fist sank into Ihor's solar plexus, flooring him, too. 

"Murdoc! Obedite!" Ihor wheezed, as loudly as he could.

"I'm not cursed anymore," Murdoc reminded him, smirking, as MacGyver cuffed the Caines. "I'm not doing a damn thing you say." 

"We still have five rats," Drogo hissed, nodding his head at the rapidly vanishing garbage.

MacGyver just smirked opening the second bag. He pulled out a straw broom head. Chuckling, Murdoc joined him, pulling a rolled up tablecloth from the bag. 

"Here you go," MacGyver said, his voice warm and friendly, offering it to the nearest rat. "You want a toy?" 

"There you go fellas," Murdoc cooed, offering the tablecloth. "Have some fun with that." 

A broom handle, some thick cardboard, heavy rolls of paper towels, and Drogo's whip joined the other toys. Drogo and Ihor watched, mortified. The rats began playing, soon allowing MacGyver to pet them. He looked at the Caines, shrugging. 

"Now we have five rats," MacGyver corrected, smugly. "Let's head back to the lab." 

"No," Murdoc disagreed. "We need to help Uncle Gomez fight Evren." 

"What about Morticia? Can she and..Lurch? Can they handle anyone else to who might attack?"

"Did you actually look at Lurch, Angus? He's just as strong as he is tall. Stronger, maybe." 

"Good enough," MacGyver conceded. "I hope your uncle and Jack are all right." 

Jack and Fester were, in fact, doing surprisingly well. They walked down the dark corridor, listening as the dog's howls got closer.

"How long have you known little Murdoc?" Fester asked.

"A couple of years now," Jack said grimly. 

"You sound like you don't care for him," Fester prodded.

"Yeah, your nephew tried to kill me and my friends. He has killed a bunch of other people. I’m not a fan.”

"That was just part of the curse. Oh, he was such a darling, little boy!"

"Yeah, torturing spiders and blowing up birds!" 

"Well, every boy needs a hobby. Having pets teaches responsibility!" 

"Not if the kid kills them it doesn't!" Jack protested, disgusted.

"What are you talking about?" Fester scoffed. "Murdoc never killed his pets." 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure blowing something up kills it!" 

Fester stared hard at Jack, as if he suspected Jack was insane. Maybe creepy glares just ran in Murdoc's family, Jack considered. Finally, Fester shrugged, dismissing Jack's comment.

"You have some strange notions, young man." 

"What?!" 

"I said, YOU HAVE SOME STRANGE NOTIONS, YOUNG MAN!" Fester shouted, as if Jack was deaf.

"I heard you!" Jack snapped, angrily. "I just don't think I'm the odd one here." 

"Well, be fair, we do have you out-numbered." 

"What does that mean?" Jack asked warily. 

Fester hesitated, his eyes going from side to side, as he considered how to answer, shrugging helplessly.

"I mean...well, ODD, you know, means not normal. Normal is just a function of the majority, right? If more people think one way, and you think another, well, doesn't that make you the odd one?" 

"Oh. Uh, well...yeah, I-I guess it does work that way. That's sounds fair." 

"All right, then," Fester agreed, amiably, heading back down the corridor. 

"Hey, how did you do that thing with the lightbulbs? That was pretty cool."

"I have an electric personality. I LOVE electricity!" Fester said gleefully. 

"Yeah, okay. It's a talent, then. I get that." 

"You could see it that way, sure." 

"So, how come you were gone from the family?" Jack asked. "Murdoc seemed surprised to see you."

"Oh, I got lost in the Bermuda Triangle and got amnesia." 

"Bummer, dude." 

"Oh, it was. But, everything is fine now! Now that Murdoc is back, we have no missing members! Well, I mean, family members. Every family has a missing body part or two." 

"Ye-ah. I guess so," Jack agreed, dubiously. "So, uh, what's the deal with the Caines? I mean, I get Caine's girl wanted the 'doc's dad, but it kinda seems to be more than just that."

"Oh, the Caines are almost as old a family as the Addams! They're rivals, sometimes very dear ones to us. They do go too far sometimes, though. Evren is a stubborn old mule. I have no idea why they want the Darkfire rifles, but, you know, some things just shouldn't be in private hands. Oh, the rifles can be very dangerous, yes! Very, very dangerous."

"Yeah, we heard they did some real damage to some troops in Syria. One guy couldn't stop shooting and another...it was like he was shooting fireballs or something!" 

"Oh, the Darkfire rifles have some very strange properties. Of course, Wayland Smith never made anything ordinary."

"Guess not. I'm not really familiar with the guy." 

"Well, he's been retired for centuries," Fester said casually. 

Jack decided not to react. He continued to walking, then stopped, when they came to a cross section of hallway. The area to the left was filled with a wavery light that cast uncertain shadows. Jack took a quick breath and his mouth and nose were filled with the oily scent of fresh smoke. 

"They've set us on fire," Jack snarled, looking around for a fire extinguisher.

"No, wait! That's their hounds," Fester explained.

"They set their hounds on fire?!"

"Weeell...no. Not exactly. Come on!"

Jack followed Fester with a sigh, as the older man spun around the corner into the left side hallway. Skidding to a halt, Jack stared in wonder. Four hounds loomed over him, their heads coming to his shoulders. Behind them were two, tall men. The hounds were lean animals, whose fur was probably black, when it wasn't covered in flames. On second thought, Jack considered that maybe the flames _were_ the hounds' fur. They certainly weren't on fire in any usual way. Flames flared from around their red and orange eyes and came out in gusts of breath from their mouths and noses. 

"Firehounds!" Fester chortled. "Oh, what bee-autiful doggies! Neno and Sindri Caine! It's been ages, boys." 

"Yeah. Beautiful. What do we do about them?" 

"We fight!"

Fester flung himself at the nearest dog, his coat quickly becoming scorched. Jack didn't let himself dwell on how Fester simply wasn't burning. The lead dog began a slow stalking towards Jack, his lips pulled back in a snarl. He came within inches of Jack, before barking savagely. Angered, Jack barked and snarled back as loudly as he could manage. Whatever he lacked in power, he made up for in sincerity. The hound scooted back, still snarling, but more uncertain.

Scanning the corridor for any possible escape or help, Jack spotted the emergency fire system. Fester had moved on from fighting dogs and was wrestling with Neno. Jack dodged under a long spray of fire from the hounds and found himself facing Sindri, who brandished a club with glee. Jack grinned at him, then threw a solid punch at his jaw. Sindri's head cracked back. Jack hammered his fist into Sindri's gut, then spun away, finally making it to the fire system. He pulled the lever to activate the overhead sprinklers.  
Water sprayed down, soaking everyone. Without their flames, the dogs turned out to be a mottled gray. They hunched down, whimpering and whining. The leader gave a long mournful howl.

"Well, that worked," Fester praised, shaking his head in wonder.

"You're not done with us, yet," Neno promised, shaking water from his hair in disgust. 

"Not yet," Fester agreed. "How about this?"

He drew two knives from his pockets, then thrust one of them into a nearby electric socket. Electricity surged through him to the second knife. Fester aimed the blade at the Caines, sending electricity ripping through them. Both men howled, dancing around in panic, as the water intensified the energy. The dogs howled in return, following the Caines, when they fled toward the nearest exit. 

Fester placed his knives back in his coat, watching fondly as the electricity faded away.

"Well, that was fun!" 

"What now?" Jack asked. 

"Let's go check on Morticia and Lurch. Goodness only knows what the Caines are flinging at them."

"Yeah, okay, good plan." 

They headed back to the lab, only to meet Morticia and Lurch heading for the doors. Lurch had two grown men thrown over his shoulders. 

"Oscar and Radu Caine decided to pay a visit, but we convinced them it's time to go home," Morticia said sweetly. "Dears, you're both soaking!" 

"Yeah, we had to put out a fire," Jack said casually. "Where were you two headed?" 

"How marvelous," Morticia said happily, while Lurch moaned in approval. "We've decided to join Gomez, now." 

They went out into the courtyard to find MacGyver and Murdoc watching Gomez and Evren duelling, their swords clashing rhythmically. Gomez and Evren both had shallow cuts on their arms. Lurch dumped his burden on the ground, next to their brothers and nephews. Everyone had gathered in the same spot to watch the heads of their families battle. Jack placed himself beside MaGyver, noting the younger man was absently petting one rat's neck.

"Uh, you been making friends?"

"Yeah. They're not bad, just misused by the Caines. Murdoc says Morticia will find homes for them." 

"Oh, good, good." 

Slowly, but surely, Gomez gained the advantage over Evren. With a twist and a kick, Gomez disarmed Evren, sending him staggering almost into the building's side.

Fuming, Evren drew a Glock, aiming it at Gomez's head. 

"Enough! No more games. No more dancing with swords. You will no longer interfere with the Caines!" 

Evren's eyes bulged in shock, even before Murdoc's fingers finished digging into his throat. He had controlled Murdoc for too long. In the heat of his anger, Evren forgot the curse had been broken. Foolishly, he dropped his sword, trying uselessly to pry Murdoc's hands from his throat. MacGyver and Jack started forward to stop him, but Morticia held up a hand in a gesture of both pleading and command. They hesitated, as Murdoc began speaking, noting Caine was still getting some air.

"For twenty years, Evren Caine, your curse dulled my heart. Memory, muscle memory, too, is powerful. The brain learns to think in established patterns. Destroying the curse didn't remove two decades of habit." 

"Then, only you can finish freeing yourself from the Caines, my nephew," Gomez told him, solemnly.

Murdoc gave a soft hum of agreement. Releasing Evren's throat, he lashed out with his foot, sending Evren crashing to the ground. His nose cracked into the pavement. 

"In time, I _will_ rid myself of your influence," Murdoc said calmly, with a slight smile. 

Kneeling down, Murdoc roughly flipped over the elderly Caine, still gasping for air, then continued, "Never forget what you made me into and never threaten my family again."

Standing back up, Murdoc gestured to Evren, addressing Drogo.

"Take him and go. I'll know, if you try to come back." 

"I don't need their assistance," Evren spat, struggling to his feet. 

The Caines left, their backs stiff with injured dignity. When they were gone, Murdoc gave a weary sigh, his own body starting to crash. He rubbed at his eyes.

"Lurch. Murdoc has exhausted himself. Take him to the car, please," Gomez ordered. 

"Yes, Mr. Addams," Lurch intoned slowly. 

Lurch walked over to Murdoc, picking him up as if he were a small child. Murdoc didn't resist or protest, but laid his head on Lurch's shoulder, yawning. Patting Murdoc's back, Lurch turned to MacGyver and Jack, giving an awkward bow, before heading for the car. MacGyver watched them go, frowning lightly, studying the disappearing figures. 

"Mr. MacGyver, Mr. Dalton, we apologize for the intrusion," Gomez told them. He gave a rueful smile. "And, thank you, for your help. Some advice? Get rid of those rifles, as soon as you can. Nothing but trouble will come from them. I doubt you can destroy them, but I'm sure you can find a very deep hole to bury them in. We wish you well." 

"Thank you," MacGyver answered. "Good night." 

"Good job, boys! Be seeing you around!" Fester said, smiling manically. 

"Good night, dears," Morticia concluded, with a gracious nod. 

Morticia gathered the rats around her and the Addams family disappeared. MacGyver and Jack waited, until they were gone, then went back inside.

"You think we'll see the 'doc again?" 

"Maybe," MacGyver said thoughtfully, not sure how he felt about the possibility.


	2. Merging Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc spends time with his family and the Phoenix team runs into them.

**June 2nd, 11 A.M.**

"Director Webber," Ann, her secretary, asked from the doorway of Matty's office. "There's a couple here to see you." 

"A couple of what?" Matty asked sharply. 

"A married couple," Ann explained. "Mr. and Mrs. Addams."

"Addams? Send them in."

Gomez and Morticia came in, smiling warmly.

"Director Webber!" Gomez greeted enthusiastically, entering the room and setting a long, flat item, wrapped in brown paper, against the wall. "Or may we call you Matty?"

"Matty is fine. You're Murdoc's aunt and uncle, correct?"

"We are, indeed! Our nephew has told us a lot about you and your organization."

"We know your group is very hush-hush, but, I assure you, we're very discreet! And, Murdoc needed to tell us about what he went through, during those times," Morticia added. "We're his family." 

"Yes, indeed. We felt obligated to come and talk to you about your encounters with young Murdoc."

"Oh? What about them?" Matty asked, unmoved.

"He told us everything. He told us how you imprisoned him, punished him, then, when he won his freedom, you unrelentingly hunted and chased him," Gomez recited, as he and Morticia sat down in front of her.

"I was doing my duty."

"Certainly," Morticia conceded. "But, it was apparent to him and us that you were rather personally involved. So, you must understand, we simply had to come and thank you in person!" 

Matty simply stared at them for a long moment, before responding. 

"I see," she lied.

"I'm not sure you really can," Morticia disagreed. "We were separated from Murdoc for so long. It's a great solace to us, knowing someone out in the world provided him a shred of the comforts and attention of home and family."

"O-kay. Well. I was certainly glad to do it." 

"Yes, he said so. He described you with great admiration," Gomez praised. "But, we feel fine words are simply not enough! We've brought you a gift." 

"Oh. Um..." Matty began, with rare hesitance.

"Please, indulge us," Morticia urged. "It's only a little thing, really, but it would give us great pleasure, if you would accept it." 

"What is it?" Matty asked, standing up and approaching the package.

"Here, allow me to assist you!" 

Gomez and Matty removed the paper, revealing a long mirror, set in a wooden frame. Matty could tell it was very old, so old she was sure the mirror was backed with silver. The wooden frame's ancient patina of varnish had turned a purplish black giving the mirror a somber beauty. Matty looked at the back and found an inscription: Betelgeuse X 3.

"Betelgeuse?" Matty mused out loud.

"Careful! That is a name of some power. You must only say it three times in a row, if you are very certain," Gomez warned.

"Certain of what?" 

"There is a rather amusing story, behind this mirror. A ghost of _that_ name is said to have used it as a portal between our world and the afterlife. He can be summoned, by speaking his name three times."

"And, why would anyone want to do that?"

"Well, other than the sheer interest of speaking to a ghost, this one is said to have very strong magic. He is even said to be able to rid other ghosts of unwanted humans, living in their houses." 

"I still don't know why I would want to do that, but it's a very intriguing story. Thank you," Matty told him, with a slight smile. "I have to ask...you do realize your nephew is wanted for murder?" 

"Oh, we're not worried," Morticia assured her. "He's not the first Addams who's needed to clear his name. Right now, though, we feel he needs to focus on family."

"Yes! We haven't even met little Cassian, yet!"

"Cassian's a great kid, but, if Murdoc's caught, we will send him back to jail. If he commits any more murders, we will catch him." 

"But, of course!" Morticia agreed, sounding surprised. "To be honest, I don't think Murdoc would mind, especially. He misses you and the others." 

"He's done being an assassin, though. We Addams are patriots! We don't do murder for hire." 

"He needs to find a better way to make friends." 

"Well, all in good time," Morticia promised. "And, we've taken enough of yours. Thank you for seeing us, Matty." 

"Yes, we're very glad to have met another of Murdoc's friends. We wish you a good day, Matty."

"Have a nice day," Matty offered back, with a smile that was almost genuine.

"We'll tell Murdoc you said hello!" 

**June 13th, 8 P.M.**

"We are definitely lost," Leanna told Bozer, eying the fog creeping along the ground, then the trees looming over them. 

"This park isn't that big, Leanna. We'll be fine, if we just keep going straight." 

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but we've been going in a straight line, back the way we came, for twenty minutes. We can't even see the stars anymore. It's getting so dark!" 

"Well, I don't need the moon and stars to make the dark romantic," Bozer whispered, nuzzling her temple.

"You quit that!" Leanna scolded, laughing. "You wanna do that, you can wait until we're cuddled up on a couch." 

"Okay, okay. It can't be much further. I'm pretty sure we're getting close to McDonald's."

"What? This is making you hungry?" 

"No, not really," Bozer admitted, disturbed by the massive cobwebs hanging off of a nearby tree. 

"Wilt? What are you doing in the woods at this time of night?" 

Bozer and Leanna turned towards the voice behind them, one Bozer recognized, with a shiver. Murdoc stood in the shade of a nearby tree. He wielded a long blade, which glinted sharply in the moonlight, at least the upper half did. The lower half was dripping with a dark fluid. 

"Hopefully, not getting murdered," Bozer retorted, eying the knife warily, but Murdoc just laughed.

"Hopefully not." 

Murdoc grabbed a leaf from the tree sheltering him and wiped off his blade, before sheathing it at his side. He handed the leaf to Leanna, who took it with a puzzled frown.

"This stuff is purple! What did you cut?" 

"An indigo milkcap."

"That sounds like a mushroom," Wilt said skeptically. 

"It is a mushroom and a very tasty one. That's what we're doing...gathering mushrooms."

"At night? And, who's we?" Leanna asked, confused.

"Of course at night!" Murdoc answered, with a laugh. "Oh, I'm really just supervising the children. But, you've never met my little cousins! Hold on!" 

Murdoc gave a long, shrill whistle that took on a howling quality, as it reverberated from the trees. In response, two pale children, a young girl and a boy, around thirteen and ten, appeared. The girl was wearing a black dress, hiking boots, and a somber expression. The boy was more cheerful, wearing a striped t-shirt and dark brown shorts. Both were armed with knives identical to Murdoc's. 

"This is my cousin Wednesday and her brother Pugsley. Kids, this is Wilt Bozer and Leanna Martin. They're friends of mine."

"From the Phoenix Foundation?" Wednesday asked cooly.

"You told kids about that?!" Bozer asked, scolding. 

"Why shouldn't he tell us? _We're_ his family." 

"Wednesday," Murdoc scolded, gently. "Be nice." 

"Yeah," Pugsley added. "I like your name, Mr. Bozer. I wish I had a name like Wilt or Fester." 

"Uh, thanks. Good to meet you." 

"What's wrong with your name?" Murdoc asked. 

"Nothing, I guess. It's just...kind of plain-jane." 

Murdoc chuckled, running his hand over Pugsley's hair.

"We've enjoyed watching your films on youtube," Wednesday said, approvingly. "Trashmen versus Zombies was very bloody." 

"And we like that," Pugsley agreed, brightly. 

"Oh. Ah. Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed them." 

"Murdoc says you're gathering mushrooms," Leanna said. "Have you had any luck?"

"Oh, yes. We've gathered a lot of indigo milk caps, wood ears, and lion's manes," Pugsley answered, enthusiastically. "Grandmama promised to make us soufflés, with the milk caps!"

"The only mushrooms I've ever cooked with were button caps, portabellos, and shiitakes," Bozer said, with a laugh. 

"Would you like some of ours?" Pugsley offered. "We've gathered lots and we still have half an hour, before we have to go home." 

"Ah, I wouldn't know how to cook them, but thanks."

"Oh, come on, take some," Murdoc urged. "They're not dangerous, to anyone, and you can email grandmama for recipes! She won't mind, if I give you her address." 

"Uh, yeah, okay," Bozer conceded, choosing to stay on Murdoc's good side, especially in front of children. "Thank you."

Pugsley placed some of each type of mushroom in small paper bag he had left over from a snack and handed it to Bozer. Murdoc then handed over a business card he's written an email address on: witchygrannyA@gmail.com. 

"Are we on your private property or something?" Bozer asked, finally answering Murdoc's original question. "We were taking a walk in the park, when we got to this area." 

"Ohhh," Murdoc said, knowingly. "No, this is still a public area, though, maybe not exactly still in the park. Just head a bit more to the east and you should reach the park in about ten or fifteen minutes." 

"I have a question before you go. Would you _really_ die, if you consumed cyanide or arsenic?" Wednesday asked.

"Uh, yeah, definitely!" Bozer said. 

"How odd." 

"Wednesday, that's normal for a lot of people, maybe even the majority," Murdoc told her, shrugging. "Come on. We have to be home soon, so let's finish our gathering. Good night, Wilt. It was a pleasure meeting you, Leanna."

"Sure, nice meeting you," Leanna agreed politely. "Bye, kids. Have fun looking for mushrooms."

"Yeah, see you all around," Bozer agreed, only partially insincere. 

"Good-bye!" the children echoed, as Murdoc gently herded them away. 

"Is it a good idea to let him and the kids leave with those knives?" Leanna asked softly. 

"Wiser than trying to take them away." 

Bozer and Leanna began walking again, silently adjusting their route to the east. As promised, they were soon back in the park. Bozer breathed a sigh of relief, almost eager to share this story with Mac. 

**June 23rd. One P.M.**

"Jack Dalton! Good to see you again!"

Jack turned from playing skeeball in surprise. Fester Addams shuffled swiftly over to him with a manic grin, wearing the same heavy coat as when they'd met.

"Hey there, Fester," Jack greeted, spotting Murdoc dropping his own, leather coat over the chair at a nearby table. 

"Jack, what's this place like? I picked it for lunch! We just got done seeing Minecraft."

"Aw this place is great! Ya got pizza, games, and best of all, skeeball! You ever play skeeball?"

"No, never!" 

"I'll teach you. I'm just waiting for Riley to show up." 

"MacGyver isn't here?" Murdoc asked as he approached, forcing a casual tone.

"Nope. Just me and Riley," Jack repeated, a bit warily, but Murdoc just shrugged, handing Fester a play pass. 

"Oooo, I'm ready! What do I do first, Jack?"

"Simple. Roll the balls up the incline and sink them in the holes." 

"Okay, here I go!" Fester warned, throwing his first ball. 

The ball went sideways into the side of the wall, bounced up to hit the ceiling, then dropped directly into the hundred point hole. Fester laughed loudly, while Jack just stared, stunned. He looked over to Murdoc, who shrugged again, shaking his head with a grin. Jack handed Fester another ball, then another. No matter how Fester threw or where the ball went first, it always ended up in the hundred point hole, with tickets rapidly spewing out of the machine.

Riley came in, as an attendant came over to refill the tickets in the machine. She stared at Uncle Fester, unsure whether to be more startled by his appearance or the massive pile of tickets he had already won.

"Hey, Jack. Murdoc," she acknowledged, with a slight nod. "Who's this guy?"

"This is my Uncle Fester," Murdoc said. "Uncle Fester, this is Riley Davis."

"Oh, the girl who HACKS computers," Fester said with relish. He took her hand and gave it a loud, wet kiss. "Enchanted, dear lady." 

Riley took her hand back, almost yanking it away. Jack started to scold Fester, but Murdoc beat him to it.

"Uncle Fester, if you make her uncomfortable, I will rat you out to Dementia in a heartbeat," Murdoc warned, frowning sternly.

Riley couldn't help giving a laugh, when Fester hunched down, mortified. 

"It's okay, Murdoc. I think he'll behave." 

"Mmhmm. Why don't you try one of the racing games, Uncle Fester." 

"All right, but I've never used a machine like this before. You'll have to show me! Are there supposed to be two people?"

"There can be, but it works for single player, too." 

Murdoc showed him the controls, patiently teaching him how to maneuver the steering wheel and buttons. Before long, Fester was racing along, laughing wildly and bouncing in his seat. Riley shook her head, sitting close to Jack at a table.

"Are we just going to ignore the assassin and the weird guy?" Riley asked.

"That's orders," Jack admitted, shrugging. "Oversight wants to research that whole curse business and he did help defend the Darkfire rifles. I don't know. I think maybe Mac talked his dad into backing off a bit. Murdoc says he's not doing the assassin thing anymore." 

"He's still got a lot of blood on his hands," Riley mused.

"It's on the Caines' hands, too, though, if this curse stuff is true. Maybe even mostly." 

"Yeah, you got a point. I keep thinking about Mr. and Mrs. Norris, wanting him to kill their daughter's murderer. Like, was that the Caines or was Murdoc trying to twist the curse into something positive? Or what?" 

"I dunno. I wouldn't ask, personally." 

They looked up in time to see Murdoc, wincing. Electricity was dancing around the outside of Fester's racing game. 

"Uncle Fester, tone it down or you're going to short out the game," Murdoc advised, shaking his head fondly. 

"Your uncle's quite a character," Riley said, laughing lightly.

"He's a great old guy. He just gets carried away." 

"I see that. What's with the sparks?"

"I think he's trying to get it to go faster," Murdoc admitted, chuckling. 

"Has he ever played a video game before?"

"Not that I know of." 

"He catches on quick." 

"I'm not sure that's a good thing." 

"What? You jealous?" Riley challenged.

"I have a nine-year-old son, Riley. I've played plenty of video games, in addition to driving in real life." 

"Yeah, but you were usually in and out, before anyone knew you were there. You can't have been in many car chases, right?" 

"Technically, no, but I'm pretty good at racing games." 

"Sure, against a nine-year-old." 

"Are you challenging me, dear Riley?" Murdoc asked, amused. 

"Well, it's that or let your uncle get carried away and fry the machine." 

"Touché. Hey, Uncle Fester, give me and Riley a turn." 

Fester shut down the machine and climbed out, awkwardly.

"All right, then, you two youngsters have a go! Ooo, is that the food?" Fester asked, eying the pizza with caution.

"Yep! Give it a try. It's nice and spicy," Murdoc told him, climbing into one side of the racing game. 

Sitting down, Fester grabbed a triangle of pizza, shoving the point into his mouth. He pulled it away, creating a long line of cheese, which he slurped up. Biting down, he sat the pizza back on his plate. 

"Wow! That's some good stuff!" 

"You never had pizza before? That's rough, man," Jack told him, sympathetically, sitting at the next table with pizzas for him and Riley. 

"Oh, well. You can't miss what you've never known and Mama is an _excellent_ cook. Her roast aardvark is to _die_ for!" 

"Ye-ahhh, I'll take your word for that." 

"Oh, come on! It never hurts to see how the other half lives," Fester coaxed. "That's what we're doing. We had no idea people lived and played like this. Murdoc is educating us." 

"So, he's doing good, post-curse?" 

"Of course. Were you concerned?" Fester asked slowly, giving weight to the question.

Jack shrugged.

"I don't have much use for assassins or people trying to kill me, but, if that curse thing is real...well, ya gotta feel for someone torn away from family. Eighteen. That's still a kid. I just want _my_ family to be safe." 

"OH, they are!" Fester assured him, then said quietly, "He likes you guys, you know." 

"Is that why he asked about Mac? He's hoping to see him?" 

"Weeelll, that's a bit more complicated. He's enjoyed running into you and that Wilt fella, but...I don't think he's ready to see MacGyver again."

"How come?" 

"He misses him. So, I think Murdoc is avoiding MacGyver a bit, not that he has to try very hard."

"That's some interesting thinking. Avoiding someone because you miss them?"

"Well, he just needs time to sort himself out a bit." 

"Not to be nosy or anything, but why is Murdoc so interested in Mac? Under the curse, he said he wanted the 'honor' of killing him. That gave me more than one restless night, I can tell you."

"Oh, I'm sure!" Fester agreed kindly. "Still, I don't think Murdoc would ever have really harmed the boy. I told you. He likes you guys."

"Fair enough. I just don't want my boy getting hurt."

Fester went still, frowning deeply. He seemed to give the idea serious thought, before asking, "Why? Doesn't he enjoy it?" 

"Uh. Not that I know of, no!" 

"Oh. Well. Awww, the point is Murdoc would or _will_ keep him safe as houses!"

" _He better or stay away_ ," Jack thought, watching Murdoc and Riley racing against each other.

"Oh, I think they're reaching the finish line!" Fester crowed merrily.

Murdoc and Riley were egging each other on, their cars side by side in a dead heat. For a moment, Jack was certain the race would be a tie. At the last moment, though, Riley found an extra burst of speed, pulling just a bumper's length ahead, for the win. Riley climbed out of the game, giving a whoop of victory. Murdoc just shook his head, smiling fondly. He grabbed the bills from both tables. 

"Hey, what's the deal?" 

"I won. He pays for the pizzas," Riley said, smugly. "Come on. It's more fun with a little wager." 

"Just make sure it stays a little wager," Jack advised. 

"I gotta admit, though, he did give me a good run for my money." 

"So, I didn't completely disgrace the older generations?"

"Nah, not completely," Riley sassed. "How come you didn't bring Cassian along?"

"He's still in school."

"School? Dude, we're a week into June."

"School lets out on July fifth in Europe, Riley."

"Okay. European schools suck. Gotcha."

"They get more and longer breaks, during the school year, though. It's a trade off," Murdoc admitted, shrugging.

"So, assuming you don't get jailed for past sins, what're your plans now that you've retired as an assassin?" Jack asked gravely. 

"I-I don't know. I've thought about it, but..."

"You're not gonna try to just switch teams, huh?"

"I don't think so, no. I need to get away from that life, Jack." 

"Makes sense," Riley said. "How about a mystery writer? You seem to like telling tall tales." 

"Yes, but people usually don't seem very entertained by my stories."

"Hey, it's different, when it's fiction, dude," Jack argued, drawing a laugh from Murdoc.

"Yes. I suppose it is." 

"He has plenty of time to think of something. I'm sure Gomez can give you something to do if you get restless. It's not like you're in need of money."

"No, just something worthwhile to do," Murdoc mused sadly. 

"Eh, don't get gloomy," Jack advised. "Go win some prizes for those kids Bozer told us about. Personally, I want a shot at racing Riley. Let's see what an even older guy can do!"

"You're on, Jack!" 

They climbed into the racing game, leaving Murdoc and Uncle Fester to play other games and chat amongst themselves. Riley won the first race and Jack the second. They went for two out of three. Emersed in the racing, Jack almost forgot about their unexpected company, only remembering, when he managed, by a bit less than a bumper length, to win the last race. He climbed out, a snarky boast for Murdoc on the tip of his tongue. It died there. Murdoc and Uncle Fester were already gone. 

**July 3rd 2 P.M.**

MacGyver approached the wrought iron fence around the Addams family mansion, frowning pensively. He jerked in surprise, when the unattended gate swung open. MacGyver studied the latch, finding nothing. There seemed to be no security devices. Hesitantly, he walked through the gate, then was pulled to a halt. MacGvyer looked back and gave a startled laugh. The gate's catch had somehow gotten tangled in the hem of his jacket. The gate shuddered, making it seem like the catch was a set of teeth, gnawing on MacGyver's clothes. Smiling, bemused, MacGyver yanked his jacket away from the gate and headed up the path to the house.

The house was tall, with two stories and a looming tower. Even in the sunlight, though, the long, narrow windows remained dark. MacGyver imagined them hiding mysteries. Everything he saw had a weird, stark beauty to it. He grinned, seeing a very old fashioned bell pull. He pulled it, surprised, when it pulled back, making him stumble. After a moment, Lurch opened the door. Looking down at MacGyver, he moaned inquisitively. 

"Hello, Lurch. Do you remember me? I'm Angus MacGyver..." 

He trailed off, as Lurch opened the door, waving Mac inside. 

"Wait," Lurch groaned, shutting the door, then leaving MacGyver in the foyer. 

MacGyver studied the foyer with interest. The house was paneled in dark wood, except for the bottom of the large stairway, where the wood was a mix of light and dark, in a diamond pattern. The stair way started straight, then branched off, with a set of stairs going both left and right. 

"Mr. MacGyver," Morticia greeted, warmly, approaching the bottom of the stairs. "This is a pleasant surprise, but I'm afraid Murdoc isn't home, dear." 

"Please, call me Mac. Actually, I was hoping to speak with you, if you could spare some time?" 

"Oh? Well, certainly. How may I help you?" 

MacGyver opened his mouth to answer, then shut it again. He frowned in confusion, suddenly unsure what to say or how to say it. He had questions and theories, but he wasn't sure how to express them to the dark lady in front of him, who was Murdoc's own aunt. Fortunately, she took pity on him, smiling gently. 

"Why don't you come into the sitting room and we'll have some tea?" 

"Uh. Yes, thank you!" MacGyver said, relieved, then frowned, saying hesitantly. "Um, I can't drink things like arsenic." 

"Do you enjoy Earl Grey?" Morticia asked, amused. "Darling Murdoc has introduced us to a number of new things, since his return." 

"Yes, ma'am, I do," MacGyver agreed, grinning.

"Morticia, dear. Follow me," she beckoned. 

Morticial led MacGyver into a cozy sitting room, filled with antique furniture. Black drapes framed the oval windows. She sat him down at a small, round table, covered in a gray cloth embroidered with dark, purple flowers. An ornate, wooden box sat to one side of the chair she sat down in. 

"Thing will bring us our tea."

"Thing."

"Oh, yes." 

Morticia tapped on the box and Thing emerged. MacGyver couldn't help staring, though he knew it was rude. Thing was a hand...a strong-looking, disembodied hand. 

"Thing, this is Angus MacGyver. Mac, this is Thing."

Thing somehow managed to hover in midair, extended towards MacGyver. Eyes wide, MacGyver accepted the invitation, giving thing a firm, friendly shake.

"It's good to meet you, Thing."

Thing landed easily back on the table, balancing on his pinky to give a cheerful thumb's up. Unable to resist, MacGyver passed his hand a couple of inches above Thing's wrist, where his form ended, encountering empty space. Morticia smiled at them in amusement.

"Thing, we'd like to have tea served. Earl Gray, please, and some roast yak sandwiches, with mayonnaise and the plain mustard," Morticia requested, receiving another thumb's up from Thing. "Thank you, Thing."

Thing scurried away, impressing MacGyver with his speed.

"Dear Thing is so very efficient," Morticia praised.

"May I ask..."

"Go on, dear. Ask whatever you like. Murdoc says you're a man of great intellect and I know that means great curiosity." 

"Thank you. Did there use to be more to Thing, or..."

"More?" 

"More...parts. Like...a body, head...feet?" 

"Not at all. Thing is exactly as he has always been, as his entire family is."

"Oh."

"You've never seen anyone like Thing before have you?"

"No, I haven't. I've also never heard of anyone drinking cyanide or arsenic, much less both, and surviving, not without medical help." 

"How very odd. And, the fact Murdoc did survive...bothers you?"

"No, I'm glad he survived. I just don't understand how he could have. It's like...I've discovered this new side to the world, where curses are real and men can channel electricity. There's even a physical element to it. The wooded area near the park, where Murdoc and the kids met Bozer and Leanna? It's not there in the normal sense. I tried to find it and just found the park and the businesses and homes that are close to it." 

"How intriguing. And, what do you think of this new side of the world?" 

"It confuses me and intrigues me, I admit. More importantly, though, it helps prove that the curse Murdoc mentioned is real. I want to understand your world, because I think that might help me understand him. I don't want to be unfair to him, but..." 

"But, you know he did terrible things, under the curse," Morticia finished for him, as Lurch brought in the tea, setting cups and plates in front of Morticia and MacGyver, along with the food and drink. 

"Murdoc was supposed to kill me. He threatened to torture me to death, then gutshot a friend of mine. On the other hand, he also saved my life, once. He's claimed, both before and after the curse, to admire me. For someone who planned to kill me, Murdoc has paid me a lot of compliments." 

"Hm. I can't see him torturing someone _to death_. Jack Dalton told Fester that you don't enjoy being hurt. Is that true?" 

"Yes, it is. I don't judge what people enjoy, but I think actually enjoying pain, severe pain, at least, is rather rare," MacGyver said, as Morticia served the tea.

"Murdoc has suggested that, too. It seems like people on our side of the world, as you put it, have a rather different relationship with pain, than you and your kind. So, you don't like being tormented, either? He hasn't given a lot of details, but Murdoc has mentioned that he played games with you a bit." 

"Yes, he did and, no, I don't. Of course, I didn't realize...it might be different, if it was something we agreed on, but I didn't think he was 'playing.' I thought he genuinely intended to destroy me. Now, I'm rethinking that." 

"Oh, you certainly should. He likes you, dear." 

"Does he? I've done some research and you seem to have a different relationship with death too. Grandmama Addams sent Bozer a link to her website. She has some interesting posts about séances, spirits, and things like that."

"Oh, you won't easily find someone more expert at séances than dear Grandmama."

"I've only been to one séance and no spirit appeared. I don't know anyone who has ever actually talked to a ghost...well, outside of your family apparently." 

"But, Murdoc says your own mother died, when you were a child. Does that mean you've seen and heard nothing of her, since then?" 

"Yeah. It also means killing someone...basically, if you kill someone, you're making sure they go away and can never come back. It's the ultimate rejection of someone." 

"Oh," Morticia said breathily, her eyes wide. "Oh, no, _no_. Mac, _darling_ , you mustn't think Murdoc meant that. Still, I can see why you got so upset. That's just _rude_." 

"Yeah. See, I've been going back over our encounters, considering what he said and did in terms of the curse. Some of it makes sense, but some doesn't. And...he did seem to be having fun. But, I don't know how much of what he told us was true or was just to provoke us."

"Well, I might be able to help with that. What he did he tell you?"

"That he used to torture and kill animals, when he was a boy. And, I know torture means something different to you, but not for animals, surely?"

"Be more specific, Mac. What did he say he did?"

"Well, he told Jack he used to train pigeons and then would blow them up." 

"Pigeons?" Morticia repeated, giving a small laugh. "I suppose the Caines ordered him to hide his true nature or he simply was trying to blend in. Never mind. Come with me." 

MacGyver followed Morticia through the oval window, that was large enough to serve as a door. He found himself on a balcony, facing a cemetery. Morticia held out her arm, making a strange cawing sound. After a moment, a large vulture appeared and landed on her arm. She placed a metal device to the bird's back, then rubbed his head. 

"Now, watch, dear. I promise you, no harm will come to Socrates." 

Socrates flew back up into the air, circling around Morticia and MacGyver. Rain had started pouring down and thunder rumbled. MacGyver watched uneasily, as lightning flashed across the sky, close by. Despite the bad weather, Socrates continued to fly higher and higher. Finally, lightning struck him, making his feathers puff out and start smoking. MacGyver winced, but Socrates came back to Morticia, landing on her shoulder and rubbing his beak down her hair. Morticia petted Socrates kindly.

"You see? Socrates enjoys playing with the lightning and he's very fond of dynamite. He and Fester play fetch all the time." 

"Wow," MacGyver said, stunned. "Okay, so that story was a lot more innocent than it sounded, but what about the spiders?" 

"What about them, dear?" Morticia asked, leading the way back inside.

"Well...even magic spiders couldn't survive having their legs pulled off and being, and I quote, 'squished into jelly!'" 

Morticia stared at MacGyver, frozen in place, with wide eyes, before bursting into merry peals of laughter. He frowned, confused and a bit disturbed. 

"I'm sorry, but what a preposterous story! As if little Murdoc would ever have harmed a spider. Why even stray spiders come up to him to be petted and cuddled." 

"Well, that's what he said he spent hours in his room doing," MacGyver argued.

"Oh, he certainly did spend hours playing with spiders, but he wasn't harming them. He was breeding them! Let's sit back down." 

Morticia went back to the table, sitting down and tapping on Thing's box again. He appeared promptly, as MacGyver settled back into his own chair. 

"Thing, please bring me the photo album featuring Gomez's and my nieces and nephews." 

Thing left and moments later returned with a large, thick volume, bound in black leather. Smiling Morticia opened the album in front of Mac, swiftly flipping through pages. She finally stopped at a large eight by ten photo of a young Murdoc, lying on some grass, on his stomach. The boy's head was close to the ground and a large spider was in front of him. The spider had it's front two legs on either side of Murdoc's nose, in a strange sort of hug. MacGyver couldn't help smiling at the image, which was weirdly cute and sweet. 

"You see? They were always his favorite pets. Here, this one was his absolute favorite."

Morticia turned a few pages to a picture of Murdoc, sleeping. On the pillow with him was a spider twice the average size of a tarantula. MacGyver tilted his head.

"That looks like a wolf spider."

"It is. Murdoc named him Wolfy." 

"But, wolf spiders don't get that big!"

"I told you, dear. He bred them." 

"Huh. What's that beam above his head?" 

"The bed frame. Murdoc's part boggart, dear. He prefers sleeping under the bed." 

"Yeah, he did mention that," MacGyver conceded with a soft, amazed laugh.

"It broke his heart, when Wolfy died of old age." 

"Losing pets is hard. Thank you for explaining these things to me. I really do want to understand."

"Oh, it's not trouble. Did he tell any other disturbing stories?"

"Um, no, none that I actually believed."

"Come now. You're holding something back."

"Well, it's probably just part of the curse, but...he told me I should kill my father." 

"Your father! What on earth for?" 

"He was...missing. My dad left, when I was ten and I hadn't seen him, since then." 

"He abandoned you?" Morticia asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he did. At the time, I had no idea where he was. it was just a sore spot Murdoc dug at." 

"I'm afraid Murdoc might have sincerely meant his advice. The curse might have added to it's extreme nature, but..." 

"But?"

"We Addams do not approve of mistreating family. At all. I mean no offense, dear, but your father is a _scoundrel_!" 

"Yeah, I guess in some ways he is. We're trying to get to a better place, but I don't think he really understands. He thinks he made a hard choice, not a bad one. I guess it's one reason why I expect rejection. I mean, my own father had more important things to do than bother with me..."

"Mac!" Morticia interrupted, making him flinch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Nonsense. Of course you need someone to listen to you. Only, well. For someone who doesn't enjoy being tortured, dear, you're doing rather a lot of it." 

"Yeah," MacGyver agreed with a laugh. "I guess I am." 

"You mustn't base your worth on your father's failures. You're quite a charming young man. You didn't make a good impression on Murdoc only." 

"Thank you, Morticia. I guess...he knows a lot about me. I feel like I don't know him at all." 

"Well, that I can help with. We're having a small dinner party on Friday. Some cousins are arriving for a visit. Why don't you join us? The best way to get to know someone, after all, is to spend time with them." 

"Well...Jack mentioned Murdoc is kinda wanting to avoid me, right now." 

"Nonsense! Spending time with you would be the best thing for him. He's just...well, not shy. He's never been that. Murdoc's just feeling a bit uncertain, right now, about a lot of things, really." 

MacGyver considered that, then smiled.

"If you're sure Murdoc won't mind, I'd like to come." 

"Excellent. The party starts at seven, though you could come a bit early and meet everyone. And, don't worry, dear. I think things will all work themselves out." 

MacGyver wasn't sure how that would or could happen, but he found himself believing her, anyway.


	3. A Party and a Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac has dinner with the Addams family, then Murdoc stands trial.

**July 7th, 6:30 P.M.**

MacGyver pulled the bell on the Addams door, then waited patiently for Lurch. He'd followed Morticia's advice, arriving half an hour early. Lurch answered the door promptly and MacGyver grinned up at him.

"Hello, Lurch. How are you?" 

Lurch gave an agreeable groan, beckoning MacGyver inside. Once inside, MacGyver was immediately greeted by Gomez, who came forward, hand extended.

"Mr. MacGyver! Welcome again to our home. We're very pleased you decided to join us."

"Mac, please, sir," MacGyver said shaking the offered hand. "Thank you for having me."

"Oh, Gomez, not sir. Any friend is always welcome. Come! Murdoc and some of his cousins are in the parlor." 

Gomez led MacGyver down a hallway, stopping just outside a door, with voices coming from behind it. With a mischievous wink, Gomez eased the door open and gently pushed MacGvyer inside. MacGyver was a bit surprised, when Gomez shut the door with himself on the other side. The scene in front of MacGyver easily distracted him, though. 

Murdoc and four other people, evenly divided between male and female, sat close together on a couch, a chair, and a large pile of cushions. Murdoc sat in the middle of the couch, with one of the men and one of the women on each side of him. The other woman sat regally on the chair, facing the others, while a younger man lounged on the seat cushions. It felt rude, but MacGyver couldn't help studying Murdoc's family. 

He began with the woman, a few years younger than Murdoc, who lounged cozily against his side, her feet tucked beneath her. She had honey-gold hair, worn loose with wild curls over her shoulders. Her dress, complete with a full skirt and puffed sleeves, was black, with a spider web motif embroidered over it in gold thread. When she laughed at something Murdoc said, she revealed a mouth full of needle-like teeth. Intuition told MacGyver that the teeth were natural. Looking Murdoc's age or a bit older, the woman in the chair appeared a bit more ordinary. Her raven black hair was tied neatly into an elegant bun, above eyes that shown with the same red as Murdoc's. She wore a sleek, black pants suit, with a dark gray shirt. Curled around her lap and chest was a large snake. MacGyver shook his head in amusement, turning to examine the men.

The man lounging on cushions was the youngest person in the room, hardly more than a boy, really. He was wearing blue jeans and a dark purple hoodie, with a picture of a unicorn's skull decorating the front. His dark brown hair was done in spikes, that somehow emphasized the young man's almost painfully slender form. He leaned against Murdoc's shins, staring unblinking up at him. Contributing to the cozy atmosphere, the gentleman on Murdoc's left side had his arm draped warmly across Murdoc's shoulders. Tall and elegant, the man wore dark slacks, with a purple and gray pinstriped shirt underneath a black sweater. His black hair was slicked back, much like Murdoc's often was, matching well with his pointed goatee and thin mustache. He looked briefly up at MacGyver, his mouth twitching in amusement. 

Focusing again on Murdoc, MacGyver was pleased to see him looking fit and relaxed. He was smiling warmly at those around him, the expression reaching his dark eyes. Despite an increased pallor, Murdoc seemed healthier and more robust. Like the others, he was dressed in dark colors, his pants black and his shirt a rich, wine color. He was talking with animation and MacGyver finally paid attention to his words, hearing his own name. 

"So, MacGyver and Jack were chasing me down the staircase, hoping to catch me! Well, I had a fairly good head start and I wasn't bothering with the stairs, but jumped between the landings. Only, MacGyver was well ahead of me, metaphorically. He took some wires from...well, _somewhere_ , and electrocuted the railings," Murdoc admitted, with a merry laugh. "The electricity knocked me over and I _fell_ the rest of the way down the stairs!" 

"Oh, bravo!" the girl on the couch cried out with delight, as the others laughed along, clapping. 

"That sounds like such fun!" the boy on the floor agreed. 

"He must be a very clever, young man." 

"He certainly is," Murdoc promised.

MacGyver could feel himself blushing a bit, surprised at receiving such praise for his attack on their cousin. The elegant man grinned at him, then nudged Murdoc. 

"I believe more company has arrived, Murdoc." 

"Angus! Welcome!" Murdoc said, happily. "These are my cousins. The young lady at my side is Nocta Addams and the young man on the floor is her brother Tenebris. This is Leone Addams. And the lady in the chair is the Baroness Astrid Isabella Frump from the region of Hesse." 

"Mercy," the Baroness drawled, dryly, shifting the snake to the floor and standing. "Well, we're all very pleased to meet you. And, now, there's work to be done. Come, Nocta, we'll go see if Grandmama needs any help. Tenebris, Leone, I'm sure Uncle Gomez would appreciate some company, too." 

"Oh, but, supper will nearly be ready!" Nocta protested.

"Then, we can set the table or anything else that is useful. Go! Greet our new friend, then hurry along!" 

The others obeyed, stopping in front of MacGvyer only long enough to offer warm greetings, before filing out the door. Murdoc and Astrid brought up the rear. Astrid gave MacGyver a long, probing look, then nodded, pleased. She curtsied deeply, somehow looking regal, even in her modern attire. A bit perplexed, MacGyver found himself bowing to her. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," MacGyver told her, smiling wryly.

"And you, Mac, I believe you prefer?" 

"Yes, please." 

"Excellent. Well. We'll see you both at dinner. Until later, dears," Astrid said, giving Murdoc a teasing smile. 

Murdoc smiled back, raising her hand and kissing the back of her fingers. She took her hand back and patted his shoulder, before moving beyond them and exiting the door. 

"They were my playmates, growing up," Murdoc said softly. 

"Including the Baroness?"

"Well, she wasn't one, at the time!" Murdoc said with a laugh, leading them back to sit down. "I'm glad to see you, Angus." 

MacGyver smiled, believing Murdoc for the first time, as he sat in Astrid's chair. 

"Thank you. It was kind of your aunt to invite me." 

"Yeah..."

MacGyver studied Murdoc for a moment, then smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I'm making you uncomfortable."

Murdoc gave a pained chuckle, shaking his head. 

"Oh, don't blame yourself, Angus. My whole life right now is making me uncomfortable." 

"You seemed better, earlier." 

"It's different with them. They knew me, before the curse, and they accept what happened. They don't approve!" Murdoc added, hastily. "But, they understand. They're helping me become...who I should have been." 

"School's out, right? How is Cassian doing?" 

The question brought a more cheerful laugh from Murdoc. 

"Oh, he is over the MOON! He's never had grandparents or cousins...it was hard for him. We were like a couple of orphans, rattling around in the world. He and Pugsley have become fast friends. I, uh, heard about your father being Oversight. How are you?" 

"Angry," MacGyver admitted, ruefully. "I don't understand the choices he made, but I'm working on forgiving him. Neither of us can change the past, right or wrong, so we're putting our focus on now and the future." 

"I'm really sorry," Murdoc offered. "I'm not sure any of us would be able to forgive him that easily. I admire you for it, but he doesn't deserve it. Betraying family is one of the worst things someone can do."

"Yeah, I agree, actually, but I can't change him. Speaking of changes, Riley said you were struggling with finding a new line of work. How's that going?"

"It's not. My skill set doesn't lend itself to many peaceful careers."

"Switching sides _is_ an option, Murdoc. Believe me, you'll find it very different from what you've been through." 

Murdoc shook his head firmly.

"I don't want a job where I wave a gun around." 

"I don't carry a gun," MacGyver reminded him, grinning. 

"I've always said you were unique," Murdoc countered fondly. "Let's not change that." 

"Ah, well, it was worth a shot. So, no ideas, huh?"

"No, and Uncle Gomez says I'm pushing myself too hard, so...I don't know." 

"Well, maybe he's right."

"Probably. I suppose I do need a stronger sense of self, before trying to be useful to anyone." 

"You're useful to your family," Gomez said, firmly, from the doorway. "That is what matters most. Dinner is ready, gentlemen." 

Murdoc smiled ruefully. 

"Thank you, Uncle Gomez." 

"Of course, dear boy. Now, hurry up. Grandmama and Lurch have prepared quite a feast for us," Gomez instructed, before disappearing to his room to finish preparing.

"I am sorry, Angus. I put you and your friends through a lot." 

"I believe you about the curse or I wouldn't be here. The Caines have a lot to answer for to a lot of people." 

"Yeah...thank you." 

"You're welcome," MacGyver said simply, grinning at him.

Murdoc gave an embarrassed chuckled, then tilted his head down the hallway, heading in that direction. 

"Don't worry," Murdoc assured MacGyver, as they walked to the dining room. "Grandmama made very sure that everything was safely seasoned. All the potent stuff is being served 'on the side.'"

"I'm not worried. The roast yak sandwiches Morticia served were really good." 

"Excellent," Murdoc murmured, unable to hide the hopeful fondness in his gaze. 

The trip to the dining room took them past the front entrance. Sitting a few feet from the door was a stroller that definitely hadn't been there earlier. MacGyver stared in amazement at the small...person inside? All MacGyver could see was long hair and a pacifier. The sight was only mildly more astonishing that Murdoc's reaction. The former assassin's eyes lit up and he rapidly approached the stroller, where he began cooing.

"Who is this handsome little fella?" Murdoc asked, reaching out and picking the child up. "You look like my cousin Itt, yes, you do! You're definitely an Addams." 

The toddler dropped his pacifier and began babbling and laughing, his speech rapid and high pitched.

"Is that a language I don't know of?" MacGyver asked hesitantly, ignoring the odd name.

"Well, yes and no," Murdoc said with a chuckle. "Cousin Itt sounds like that, too, but this little guy is only about a year old, apparently. That really was just babbling."

More of the rapid speech came from behind them.

"Cousin Itt! Hello! Auntie Morticia didn't tell me you have a son." 

"Did she mention his wife?" the woman asked, teasingly, but a bit over-brightly. 

"She did, yes. Margaret Addams, I presume," Murdoc said, holding out his hand. "I'm Murdoc." 

She placed her hand in his and he kissed the back. 

"What's the little guy's name?" Murdoc asked.

"Yes," Margaret agreed, blushing a bit, making both Murdoc and MacGyver blink, bewildered.

Cousin Itt tittered, rocking back and forth, then spoke to Murdoc. 

"OH! His name is What. Hello, What. This is my friend, Angus MacGyver. He prefers being called Mac." 

"Oh, it's a pleasure, Mac," Margaret assured him, followed by more trilling from Itt.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, too."

"Were you in the coat room? Where's Lurch?" 

"Yes, we told Lurch we'd put our coats up. Thing needed help with something."

"They're a great team. We're lucky to have them." 

"Well, we'd better get to dinner. We don't want to keep everyone waiting," Margaret instructed, taking What from Murdoc. 

Murdoc and MacGyver fell in step behind them, but lagged behind a bit. 

"How do you understand what Itt is saying? Did you learn his language?"

"Not learn, exactly, no. When you get to know him, you just sort of...pick up on what he's saying." 

MacGyver paused, seeming to consider that, but then smiled wryly.

"Are you sure it isn't telepathy?" 

Murdoc laughed, shrugging helplessly.

"Maybe it is. Would you feel better, if there's a scientific explanation?"

"Oh, there is one. It just might not be a type of science that I understand. I mean, really, science is just a set of rules...no, not even that. It's a set of guidelines for exploring the world, leading to an explanation of how we think the world works." 

"That shows a very open mind."

"I try. It makes improvising a lot easier," MacGyver said with a grin, as they entered the dining room. "Sometime, I'll tell you my scientific reasons for believing Santa Claus could exist." 

Murdoc and MacGyver found most of the family already sitting down. They took places on opposite sides of the table, facing each other, near the head. Astrid sat next to Murdoc, with Fester on her other side, at Gomez's left hand. Morticia sat to Gomez's right, with Grandmama sitting across from Astrid. 

"Ah, there's the youngster we've heard so much about!" she announced, amused, as Lurch and Thing went around the table, serving dinner. "I'm Eudora Addams, but you can call me Grandmama. Everyone does, sooner or later." 

"Thank you, Grandmama. I'm Mac." 

"I believe you've met everyone else here tonight, except for the children. These are Wednesday and Pugsley," Gomez stated, waving a hand at his offspring, who were seated side by side after Murdoc. 

"Good to meet you," MacGyver told them, smiling warmly. 

"Hi!" Pugsley said. 

"Angus, next to you is my son, Cassian."

"It's great to finally meet you, Cassian," MacGyver said, offering him his hand to shake.

"It's good to meet you," the boy said, smiling brightly, shaking his hand. 

"Grandmama's been exchanging emails with your friend Wilt," Pugsley announced, around a mouthful of roast aardvark. 

"Wilt? What a beautiful name!" Nocta exclaimed. "Why hasn't anyone in our family been named that?" 

"Well, when you have children, you can correct that," Astrid told her, amused. 

"Oh, pooh, that will take far too long. There must be someone in the family needing good suggestions for baby names," Tenebris argued. 

"Well, Clandestine Frump, my second cousin, is expecting, but I think she's having a girl," Morticia mused.

"Oh, I think Wilt would work just as well for a girl as a boy," Leone offered. "Of course, MacGyver's friend might object to having his name appropriated." 

"No, I'm pretty sure Bozer would be flattered," MacGyver assured them. 

"Wilt Bozer," Nocta repeated, rolling the name around in her mouth. "What a lucky young man to have such a grand name." 

MacGvyer looked to Murdoc, his eyebrows raised a bit in surprise. Murdoc just smirked, shrugging ruefully. 

"Are you coming to the ball?" Cassian asked. "You could bring Mr. Bozer with you, couldn't he, Dad? I've never met him or any of the others, either." 

"Um. Cassian, we're not even sure _I'll_ be at the ball." 

"Ball?" Mac asked, perplexed.

"Oh, yes, we're holding a ball to celebrate and to introduce Cassian to the family. We have members of the clan coming from all over the world," Morticia said. 

"It will take place a couple of weeks after my trial ends, one way or another," Murdoc added. 

"So...you're out on bail?"

"Sure. I'm not a flight risk."

MacGyver didn't answer, unsure what to say.

"Oh, let's not be so mopey!" Fester said.

"But, Uncle Fester," Nocta objected, "Murdoc says people don't even believe in curses. How can we prove that killing innocents just isn't part of who he naturally is?"

"Anyone who knows Murdoc or any of the family knows we don't do things like that for mere money," Tenebris growled. 

"But, they don't know us, or him," Astrid murmured with gentle regret. 

"Courts are based on proof, not knowing or liking a person," Gomez reminded them. 

"I can't prove a curse, but I can prove Murdoc drank cyanide and arsenic. I had that glass bottle tested again by a different lab. The results are conclusive." 

"And, that will prove Murdoc's innocence?" Leone asked.

"Not directly, but it should open some minds."

"There's nothing to worry about," Gomez insisted. "I'll have the jury eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Not literally, of course," Morticia assured them. 

"Why are you having a trial at all, actually? If you don't mind me asking? You have so much information. You should have enough to get some sort of plea bargain." 

"Uncle Gomez and I agree that it's my duty to hand that information over. I can't use it as a bargaining chip." 

"Your lawyer might not like that very much." 

"Uncle Gomez is my lawyer," Murdoc said, laughing. 

"That solves that problem, then," MacGyver said, dryly. 

A soft skittering noise filled the room, turning heads towards the door. A small wave of spiders and scorpions ran towards the table, making their way up the legs and onto the top surface. The Addamses all began laughing, astonished, but joyful at the sight. 

"Wednesday, children!" Morticia scolded, gently. "What are your pets doing out?" 

"I'm sorry, Mother," Wednesday said calmly. "The latches to their dens must have slipped loose." 

"All of them at once," Murdoc added, smirking. "What a bad bit of luck." 

MacGyver chuckled, shaking his head in wonder. Most of the spiders were wolf spiders, but there were a couple of tarantulas in the group. He couldn't help shivering at the scorpions, though. Zoology wasn't his thing and MacGyver didn't recognize the species on the table, with their black bodies and yellow legs. Holding still, he watched the creatures scurry around.

"Don't worry," Murdoc assured him. "The scorpions are European yellow-tails. They're harmless." 

"Thanks," MacGyver said gratefully, watching in amusement as one of the tarantulas bumped against Murdoc's hand, demanding attention. 

"Yes, hello, Venom," Murdoc said gently, stroking the spider's back. 

"You can pet them, too," Pugsley told MacGyver, helpfully. "We've bred them to like people."

"People like us, at least," Wednesday elaborated. 

"Your Aunt Morticia was telling me about that. She said your cousin Murdoc helped with that, when he was a kid." 

"Oh, good heavens," Murdoc muttered, not looking up at MacGvyer, the children giggling at him. 

"That one next to you is Eddie, Venom's brother," Cassian told him. "Try petting him." 

"Okay," MacGyver agreed, moving his hand in a slow, steady motion towards the spider. 

Eddie skittered back a bit and MacGyver stopped his hand, leaving it hovering. After a moment, Eddie crept forward again and MacGyver lowered his hand, just brushing the tips of his fingers along Eddie's back and legs. Pleased, Eddie moved closer, allowing himself to be petted. MacGyver looked up and down the table, watching the others eating, talking, and playing with the spiders and scorpions. Smiling brightly, MacGyver watched Murdoc petting Venom and recalling some childhood memory with Astrid. The whole table was lit by the warmth of family and MacGyver allowed himself to bask in it. 

**July 11th, 2 P.M.**

MacGyver sat in the gallery of the federal court room. Murdoc's trial was beginning and MacGyver had already received a subpoena from the prosecution. He sat in the middle section, though the gallery was empty, except for himself and one or two other potential witnesses. Gomez and Murdoc sat at the counsel table, listening attentively, as the judge, Laura Williams, gave some final instructions to the jury. Finally, the prosecutor, Lance Brady, stood, his expression grave.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, murder is the worst thing a human being can do. Read any newspaper, watch the news on television, and you'll see every type of killing imaginable and some you would never have imagined, until they happen. People murder in drunken rages, in despair, in hatred, in bloodlust. These are all terrible. 

The worst type of murder is the kind done for personal gain. Someone might kill to remove a rival or to inherit money. Worst of all, a person can be _paid_ to kill. Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you to imagine the type of person who will end a victim's life, destroying their future, devastating their families...all for money. Imagine the absolute lack of empathy and compassion necessary to stand in the shadows and snuff out another person's life simply as a job. 

It is my job to prove to you that Murdoc Addams willfully and cruelly pursued this path for an obscene amount of time. I intend, with solid evidence, to prove that Murdoc Addams has spent the majority of his life going from country to country, leaving a trail of bodies behind him. I will prove to you that he is one of the most dangerous criminals of this century. When you find him guilty, I will ask that you protect our society, by approving the death penalty for this killer." 

Brady sat down, studying the jury and their reactions to his speech. Shaking his head sadly, Gomez stood. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I can disagree with almost nothing that Mr. Brady has said. Assassination is a terrible thing. But, life is not black and white. He claims my client acted willfully, during his time as an assassin. I will prove to you he is wrong! The man in court today is not a monster, not someone filled with bloodlust or a craving for money and violence. My client sits before you, finally free to express remorse and willing, no, DETERMINED to make every reparation possible to his country and to his victims. 

But, why did he commit murder to begin with, you ask? Not, I will prove to you, of his own free will. NO! My client's actions were controlled by others. He was unwillingly constrained by others to act in ways that are unnatural, not only to decent society, but to himself. Ladies and gentlemen, I must ask you to keep the most open mind, as I prove to you that he is a good man worthy of returning to society and to his family. I will prove to you that he was CURSED with an existence he never wanted. I will provide enough reasonable doubt of my client's intentions and actions that you will have no choice, but to give a verdict of not guilty." 

"Prosecution, you may proceed," Judge Williams instructed.

"Your honor, I call Angus MacGyver to the witness stand." 

MacGyver stood, walking up to the stand, and taking the required oath. He sat down, his expression grave. Brady smiled. 

"Mr. MacGyver, Mr. Addams was, at one point, hired to kill you and three other people that you work with, correct?"

"Yes, he was." 

"What were your first impressions of Murdoc Addams?"

"That he was intelligent and very dangerous." 

"Up until his first arrest, did you ever doubt that Mr. Addams would kill you?"

"At that time, no. I didn't." 

"In fact, it's on record that Murdoc Addams was determined to kill you, even after he was arrested. According to his prison file, he commented, when you visited him in there that, and I quote, he "was in favor of any outcome that kept you alive, long enough for me,' me being the defendant, 'to get to kill you.'" 

"He said that, yes." 

"So, did you ever doubt his intention to kill you?" 

"Yes, actually, I did."

Brady paused, his smile fading to a frown. 

"That's an amazing claim, given that he was hired to kill you and had clearly stated an active desire to do so. Did he ever express remorse about being an assassin?" 

"Very recently, yes." 

Brady grimaced, surprised and dismayed by what he was hearing. 

"Did he ever express remorse _prior_ to claiming that he had been cursed?" 

"Not directly, no." 

"How many times did Mr. Addams try to kill you?" 

"Twice. He made one attempt, when we first met, and another when he sent Jason Tennant and other Organization members to attack the Phoenix." 

"He also kidnapped you and planned to torture you for information on his son, then kill you, isn't that correct?" 

"No. That was all a game he was playing in order to expose Henry Fletcher, so he could coerce him into a Collective." 

"If he was under a 'curse,' why would he create a Collective?" 

"I don't know." 

"Mr. MacGyver, you have a background in physics and are known for being skilled in engineering. Your record attests to your skill in both creating and disarming bombs. Surely, a man of your intellect doesn't believe in anything as medieval as curses?" Brady scolded, his patience nearly gone. 

"Actually, I do, now." 

"Really? You can't think of anything else that could account for Mr. Addams' change in behavior? There's no suspicion in your mind that he's playing another game?" 

"I don't believe he's playing a game, no. Something changed Murdoc, when he visited the Phoenix on May twenty-ninth of this year. He drank a tonic, that contained a mix of chemicals. If the existence of curses is precluded, then brainwashing would be a reasonable answer, in its place." 

"Brainwashing. But, he did say he wanted to kill you. In fact, the first time you talked on the phone, he said killing you would be an honor, didn't he? In fact, he said several times that killing you was something he anticipated...happily? Isn't that right?"

"Yes, he did say things like that." 

"I have no more questions at this time." 

Brady sat down and Gomez stood up in his place. 

"Mr. MacGyver, you said my client seemed to change, after taking the tonic on May twenty-ninth. Please elaborate on that." 

"I came back from fetching papers showing an analysis of the tonic. I found Murdoc had torn off the handcuff I'd placed on his wrist. His fingernails were longer and sharper and he was...tidier than before."

"Objection, your Honor!" Brady protested. "If Mr. MacGyver wasn't in the room, he can't say how the cuff was torn, which seems overly dramatic, in any case! And his nails were sharper? Can he produce any evidence to verify that claim?" 

"Your Honor," Gomez asserted firmly. "The Phoenix Foundation has kindly provided us not only with the cuff in question, but video from the lab, showing these events. We have submitted that evidence to the court already." 

"Objection overruled. Continue, Mr. MacGyver." 

"Even if I didn't personally witness him removing the cuff on his wrist, once I came into the room, I did see him remove the cuff on his ankle. He simply reached down and ripped it off. That's a pretty astounding feat, especially for someone who just drank poison." 

"Did Mr. Addams receive medical attention that could have saved him from the poison?"

"No," MacGyver laughed, rolling his eyes a bit. "He scared the EMTs off." 

"How did he do that?" 

"His teeth grew out, like fangs, and he made his eyes glow red."

"Objection! This is fantasy nonsense," Brady shouted. 

"Mr. MacGyver. You are under oath," Williams reminded him. 

"Yes, your Honor, and I stand by my statement." 

"That, too, can be seen in the video."

"I'll allow it for now. Objection overruled." 

"Mr. MacGyver, you said you had doubts that my client intended to kill you. When did you start having these doubts and why?" 

"He saved my life, when we were trying to take him back into custody, after his escape. We'd had several encounters, since we first met. Murdoc had plenty of opportunities to kill me, including when he liberated Fletcher from us. He never did." 

"Objection. Where is the defense going with this?" 

"Objection sustained. If you have a point, Mr. Addams, please make it." 

"My point is that my client was cursed. Mr. MacGyver might be one of the people who knew him best, before the curse was broken. I believe his impressions of my client, before and after, are important. Mr. Brady tried to paint my client as nothing more than a killer. Surely, Mr. MacGyver's testimony shows otherwise?" 

"Continue, but keep to the point." 

"Of course, your Honor. The prosecution emphasized my client's threats against you and others. Did he ever express any other feeling or interest in you or the others? Before the curse ended, of course." 

"Yeah, he admired Bozer's ability to make masks. Murdoc seemed impressed with our abilities to do our jobs."

"In fact, he said he loved watching you work and that he found your personal abilities to be somewhat unique, yes?" 

"Yes, he did." 

"Thank you. I have no more questions at this time." 

MacGyver went back to the gallery, sitting down. He regretted that he wouldn't get to see the majority of the trial. The prosecution would bring forth as many witnesses as they could find, including the CIA agents who had worked at pursuing Suspect 218. Unfortunately, Murdoc's history as an assassin was all too easy to prove, especially since he and Gomez weren't contesting the fact. Macgyver hoped he had helped Murdoc's case. The only way to create any doubt was to sell the idea of a curse and MacGyver knew that wouldn't be easy. He hoped Gomez had a plan. 

**July 13th 2 P.M.**

"Your Honor, I call my client to the stand," Gomez announced.

It was the defense's turn to present their case and Murdoc had insisted on testifying. He got up and approached the stand, firmly taking the required oath. Sitting down, he took a deep breath, nodding at his uncle. From the witness stand, he could see Mac and the rest of the Phoenix team, sitting in the gallery. As potential witnesses, with sufficient clearance, they could attend the trial. Smiling sheepishly, he gave them a friendly nod, before focusing his attention back on the proceedings. 

"You were cursed, when you were eighteen years old, is that correct?" 

"Yes, it is. I had just graduated from high school."

"You went to a private school, here in California, yes?"

"Yes, to the Croneloure Quixotic Academy of Learning." 

"What was your relationship with your teachers?"

"Amicable. They were good teachers." 

"You got good grades, didn't you?"

"Yes. I graduated with a 3.8 grade point average." 

"Did you ever get into serious trouble, such as suspensions?"

"No. I got a few detentions for talking and joking around with friends, but nothing serious."

"Your Honor, I submit to the court copies of Murdoc's report cards, including comments on his deportment from teachers, written at the time."

"Objection! What does his school record have to do with anything?" 

"Over-ruled. Healthy, well-adjusted students don't generally become assassins." 

"Tell us what happened. How did you become cursed?" 

Murdoc swallowed hard.

"Gerlind Caine contacted me. Her nephew, Neno, was at the Academy with me. She said he was hosting a graduation party at her father's house. I was surprised. The Caines aren't usually friendly to the Addams family. But, she talked me into it. She said it was an olive branch, between our families. I...I didn't really suspect anything. Nothing serious. I got on well enough with Neno at school. We weren't friends, really, but we weren't enemies, either."

"So, you went to the party. How were you greeted?" 

"Um. Things were a bit awkward, but they were polite, even friendly, to an extent. They worked at putting me at ease and there were people there...schoolmates, people I liked and trusted. We...partied, the way teenagers do."

"Nothing happened to raise your suspicions?"

"Not really. I could tell something had been slipped into the punch, but...I thought I'd be okay, if I limited myself to two cups."

"A natural thought for a teenager at a party," Gomez said wryly. "Go on." 

"We danced. They had set it up outside, under the full moon. We played a dancing game. There were amulets, but I always checked to make sure they were harmless. I did check! Everyone started with one amulet and you danced in a circle. If you were in a certain spot, when the music stopped, you passed your amulet to the person on the left. Each round changed between going clockwise or counter-clockwise, too, so it felt very random. I got three amulets and suddenly I felt horrible. Gerlind came and led me to a chair. All of the other guests left or were escorted out." 

"What happened to the amulets, Murdoc?" 

"I don't know. I guess Gerlind has them. After everyone left, I was taken to Evren's study. He explained the rules of the curse to me." 

"What were the rules?" 

"I had to obey any order given by a member of his family. I couldn't have any contact with any Addams...even thinking about my family caused me pain. If I thought about them, you, long enough, especially by name, then I would die of it. They explained that my emotions would start dulling and I would stop caring about, well, much of anything, really. That was a lie. I did become cold and calculating, but...I never stopped missing my family." 

"The curse hurt."

"Yes, it did." 

"I'm sorry, your Honor," Brady said, sighing, rising to his feet. "This is all very moving. Seriously, I'd be in tears, _if curses were real_! But, they aren't. And, this fairy tale does nothing to prove otherwise. And, even if what we just heard was true, it doesn't explain or justify Mr. Addams' career as an assassin!" 

"Your Honor, in order to prove the curse is real, it is necessary to establish its history and to prove that my nephew was negatively, not positively, impacted by these events."

Judge Williams sighed, shaking her head, before answering, "For now, the objection is overruled. Mr. Addams, I strongly suggest you start proving the reality of this curse. Your defense seems to rest rather heavily on it."

"Of course, your Honor. For now, however, I have no more questions for my client." 

"Mr. Brady, would you care to cross-examine?"

"I would, your Honor," Brady replied, standing. "Mr. Addams, you said you were forced to obey orders from the Caines. Did they order you to become an assassin?"

"No, I..."

"Yes or no is sufficient, thank you," Brady said smugly. "Did anyone else suggest the idea to you?" 

"Yes." 

"Yes?" Brady repeated, disappointed. "Who?" 

"Nicholas Helman, my mentor." 

"And what was Mr. Helman mentoring you in?" 

"Fighting skills. How to be a soldier, including weapons training." 

"He was teaching you to kill." 

"Yes." 

"Was this for the United States military?"

"No." 

"Why not?" 

"The Caines ordered me to leave the United States." 

"Why would they do that?"

"Grandmama is here. They didn't want to risk her breaking the curse."

"How could she break the curse, if you couldn't have any contact with each other?" 

"I don't know. That's just the reason the Caines gave me. They know how talented Grandmama is at such things. I mean, obviously, she succeeded, eventually." 

"Obviously," Brady echoed, dryly. "Mr. Addams, can you offer any shred of evidence to the court, right now, to support the notions of curses or magic? I mean, that's how curses work, right? On magic?" 

"Generally speaking, yes," Murdoc agreed, his mouth curving into a smile. "Will this do as proof?" 

As he sat on the witness stand, Murdoc let his eyes turn yellow. His canines grew into fangs and scales appeared around his eyes and mouth. 

"Are you afraid of snakes, Mr. Brady? I'm getting the impression that you are," Murdoc asked, silkily. 

"Mr. Addams, you are not asking the questions here," Judge Williams scolded, her voice tight and flat and her eyes wide. 

"Murdoc, stop it," Gomez commanded, sternly, shaking his head in disapproval. 

"Yes, Uncle Gomez," Murdoc said, meekly, his face returning to its human state. 

"How did you do that?" Brady asked weakly.

"I'm part boggart. It's a natural talent, to know people's fears." 

"Bo..."

"Bogeyman. My great-great grandmother was a bogeywoman." 

Brady and Gomez both looked at the jurors. Several had gone pale and a couple were openly trembling. One woman had her hand over her mouth. A man was breathing deeply, as if fighting hyperventilation. A couple stared hard at Murdoc, leaning forward. Gomez let his lips twitch in the merest hint of a smirk. 

"I...I have no more questions," Brady admitted, sitting down hard in his seat. 

"Mr. Addams," Judge Williams prompted.

"Your Honor, for my next witness, I call Gerlind Caine." 

Murdoc had been warned, but he still flinched. Gerlind Caine came up from the back of the gallery, not looking at him, as she passed. She took her oath with a firm, but breathless, voice, before sitting down primly. 

"Gerlind Caine. Did you cast a curse on Murdoc Addams?" Gomez asked gravely.

"I did, yes." 

"You admit that, under oath?"

"I swear to it. What happened to that boy, and _he was just a boy_ , was...is my fault." 

"Whose idea was it, to place a curse on my client?" 

Gerlind looked down, before raising her head and taking a deep breath. She looked directly at Murdoc, her eyes tired and red-rimmed.

"Mine. The idea was mine." 

Murdoc frowned, shaking his head in anger and confusion. 

"Why? Why did you want him cursed?"

"I DIDN'T...I mean. It wasn't supposed to be a horrible thing. I just wanted him to forget about you, so..."

"So? What was supposed to happen?"

"He was supposed to become my son," Gerlind lamented, her voice strained. "I never meant for him to leave or become a killer. He was supposed to join _our_ family." 

"Why didn't he, then? Why send him away?" Gomez prodded, coldly.

"My father betrayed me. He wanted to strike out at your family. I thought merely stealing one of you, making one of you one of us, would be enough. I told him...after all, Presage was already dead! He had no other mother, by then! I asked my father to allow the curse to be his attack. Father promised me I would be allowed to mother the boy, that he would become one of us. He promised!" 

"And? Was he ever treated as a member of the family?"

"No. Father hated him, because he hated Cosimo for rejecting me. He ordered Murdoc to leave. I begged Father to let him stay, but, no. Father had made up his mind. I never saw Murdoc, after that, until today." 

"The other Caines? Did they have regular contact with Murdoc?" 

"No. At first, they ignored him entirely. Then, when his reputation as an assassin grew...I was never given any details, but I know they gave him tasks, such as retrieving the Darkfire rifles." 

"So, Murdoc was sent out into the world, barely an adult, to fend for himself?" 

"Yes!" Gerlind said brokenly, her voice thick with tears. "He was just a boy and those men found him. I'm sorry. I am so sorry, Murdoc. I didn't want this. I wanted to be your mother! I wanted you as my son, I swear it. It's not his fault. It's mine, but I never meant to put him in any danger." 

"No more questions, your Honor," Gomez said, flatly, turning away. 

"I have no questions for this witness," Brady stated. 

"You may step down," Judge Williams instructed. 

Gerlind made her way shakily towards the gallery, stopping in front of Murdoc. He gazed up at her, his mouth set in a frown, his eyes full of dread and pity. Biting her lip, Gerlind moved on, not missing the hard, disapproving stares she received from Mac and his friends. She averted her eyes and resumed her seat at the back. Gerlind barely listened, as the trial proceeded, lost in her regrets. 

Gerlind left quickly, when the judge announced the end of the day. Mac and the others, however, lingered outside, waiting patiently for Murdoc to appear. They were surprised at how tired he appeared. Mac struggled for words, so Riley was the first to speak up.

"You okay, Murdoc?" she asked, frowning doubtfully. 

He smiled, giving a small shrug.

"I thought she hated me. I knew Uncle Gomez had convinced her to testify, but...yeah. I wasn't expecting that." 

"Damn, dude," Bozer said kindly. 

"Thank you," Murdoc said, directing it at all of them.

"You're welcome," Jack answered. "Where's Fester and the others? Didn't the judge give them permission to attend?" 

"No," Murdoc said, shaking his head regretfully. "They lack any clearance and...she wants this sealed up tight, until I'm fully debriefed. They're waiting for us at home." 

"Well, on a brighter note, I think the jury is open to the idea of curses now," Mac joked gently, smiling warmly at him. "Did you and Gomez plan that?" 

"No!" Murdoc said, laughing. "In fact, I'm quite sure I'm going to get thoroughly scolded over it." 

"Why?" Jack asked. "You needed the jury's minds opened, well...mission accomplished." 

"I didn't need to frighten him, though. It was a bit...tasteless," Murdoc admitted. 

"I don't know. I thought it was kinda funny myself," Jack said, snickering, ignoring Riley's elbow hitting him in his side. "Brady sure backed down after that." 

"Please, don't encourage my nephew," Gomez said, dryly. 

"I'm sorry, Uncle Gomez," Murdoc said contritely. "Only, he asked and...I just thought it was a good opportunity." 

"Yes, I know," Gomez conceded. 

"Tasteless or not, it might be what the jury needed," Mac argued. "Gerlind's testimony, too, hard as that was to listen to." 

"We'll see. I think the trial will be over soon," Murdoc said somberly. 

MacGvyer moved forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Murdoc. Are you okay? Really?" 

Murdoc smiled at him, warmed by the touch and the concern. 

"I think I will be, yes." 

"Yeah, Grandmama emailed me the recipes for what she's making tonight, so I think he's gonna get fussed over a bit," Bozer said, grinning. 

"I hope you enjoy that," Riley said, amused. 

"You're sticking with pizza?" Murdoc asked, chuckling.

"I'm sticking with pizza," Riley agreed. 

"And, we should get home. Thank you for coming," Gomez said, grateful they had responded to his invitation. 

"We were glad to," MacGyver assured them. "We'll see you later." 

"I'll let you know, when the jury is ready to announce their verdict," Gomez promised. 

**July 16th. 3 P.M.**

Gomez had kept his word, informing the Phoenix team, when the jury was done deliberating. Matty had joined her team and they all sat in the front of the gallery, waiting for the verdict. Gerlind was there, too, seated further back. MacGyver leaned forward, wishing he could put a comforting hand on Murdoc's back. 

The jurors took their places and their foreman stepped forward. 

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Williams asked.

"We have, your Honor."

"Is the verdict unanimous?"

"Yes, your Honor, it is." 

"Then, please tell us the verdict." 

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Murdoc Addams, not guilty on all charges." 

Brady shook his head, exasperated and a bit disgusted, but resigned. Everyone else made noises of relief or joy. Gerlind began crying, covering her face with her hands. Murdoc turned to his uncle and was engulfed in a fierce hug. Clinging to the older man, Murdoc rested his head on Gomez's shoulder, letting the relief overwhelm him. The judge rapped her gavel.

"Very well. Mr. Addams, you have been found not guilty, by a jury of your peers. You will, however, be required to report to Matty Webber every Tuesday and Thursday, until you have been thoroughly debriefed. Other than that, you are free to go. Court is adjourned." 

Shakily, Murdoc stood, amazed that he was walking away to true freedom. Mac and the others started to approach, but stopped, when Gerlind stepped forward. She stopped in front of Murdoc, her brow contorted in thought. 

"Murdoc. I'm glad you're free now, at last. I...I just wanted to apologize again. I wish I hadn't...even if Father hadn't betrayed me, I still would have been wrong. I'm sorry you paid for my mistakes." 

"Gerlind...I don't really know you. I'm not angry. If you want my forgiveness, you can have it. Just...do yourself a favor. Find someone else to love and get away from your father." 

Gerlind nodded, before whispering a shaky thanks. Turning, she walked away from them, heading out of the courtroom and back to her life. Murdoc closed his eyes, shaking his head. 

"Come. Morticia and some of the others are waiting outside. We need to tell them the verdict."

Murdoc nodded, but didn't open his eyes or move. He just took a deep breath, keeping himself inward. Now, MacGyver did place a hand on him, squeezing his shoulder gently. 

"Murdoc?" 

"I'm all right," Murdoc assured them. "I just...it could have gone the other way, so easily." 

"Yeah, but it didn't," Jack said, plainly. "Come on, 'doc. Let's go tell the rest of your fam that things are fine." 

The tips of Murdoc's lips curved in amusement and he nodded again, this time moving forward. 

"Yes, let's." 

Leaving the courtroom, they found Morticia, Fester, and Grandmama standing just outside the doors. 

"Gerlind came out, but she didn't say anything," Grandmama said, disapprovingly. "Well?"

"The jury found me not guilty. I'm free," Murdoc told them, a smile finally forming on his face. 

"Ah, wonderful!" Morticia declared, stepping forward and giving him a strong hug, followed by Fester and Grandmama. 

"And, now, we can properly prepare for the ball!" Gomez announced. 

"Which, I will definitely be present at," Murdoc joked, chuckling. 

"That will make Cassian happy. He can invite Bozer, now," MacGyver teased.

"You wouldn't think a little kid would be so excited about a dance," Murdoc mused, chuckling.

"Oh, go on!" Fester said, loudly. "What are you waiting for?!" 

"Uncle Fester!" Morticia warned.

"What? Murdoc said he wanted to invite the boy. Spit it out already!" 

"Yes, thank you, Uncle Fester," Murdoc said dryly. 

"Ah, c'mon. What's wrong? Were you planning on asking him along as your date?" Jack teased, grinning widely. 

"Yes, Jack, as a matter of fact, that's exactly what I planned," Murdoc agreed, exasperated. 

"Oh, uh, sorry."

Jack and Fester exchanged chagrined glances, looking hastily away. MacGyver smiled, amused, but blushing a bit. 

"Would you be my date, please?" Murdoc asked MacGyver, somehow keeping his voice calm, despite the red suffusing his own cheeks. 

"I'd like that, yes," MacGyver said warmly. 

"Excellent!" Gomez interrupted, happily. "I hope all of you will agree to attend. Your support during the trial helped more than we can say." 

"It really did. Thank you," Murdoc said quietly. 

"Sure thing," Riley told Murdoc. "We're glad things worked out." 

"So, you'll all come?" Gomez prodded. 

"Heck, yeah. I want to taste Grandmama's version of some of the recipes she's sent me," Bozer admitted, grinning. 

"Come early and I'll give you tips on how to make things up proper!" Grandmama offered. "It's good to see young folk keeping old arts alive." 

"Yeah, I'm in, thanks," Jack agreed, backed up by Riley and Matty. 

"Then we will see you this coming Friday! The ball starts at six!" 

"Murdoc, I'll see you before that," Matty instructed. "Thursday, at two, please." 

"I'll see you, then," Murdoc promised, almost eager to begin making what reparations he could. 

"Be well until then, dears. Come, Murdoc, we need to tell Cassian the news," Morticia instructed. 

Murdoc beamed, making hasty good-byes, before he and his family headed home.


	4. At the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacGyver and Murdoc enjoy their first date, uninvited guests and all.

**July 30th. 6 P.M.**

"Are you casting shade on my clothes?" Jack asked, indignantly.

"I'm just saying you're a bit under-dressed," MacGyver agreed, smirking.

Jack eyed MacGyver's formal suit with affectionate disdain. He had to admit the dark blue, dress shirt brought out the kid's eyes. He was sure Murdoc would approve, he thought with a snicker. 

"I'm not the one with a hot date," Jack pointed out, as MacGyver rang the doorbell. "I only wear a rope around my neck, if I'm getting paid or being murdered." 

"You could've worn dress slacks, Jack." 

"I prefer to be comfortable, if I'm gonna dance." 

The door opened, revealing Gomez in a purely black tuxedo.

"Mac! Jack Dalton! Welcome. Please, come inside," Gomez beckoned.

"Hi, Gomez."

"Heya."

"Please forgive the informality of your greeting and announcement. Lurch and Cousin Stygia seem mutually smitten. So, we're making sure they have plenty of time together."

"We wish him luck," Jack assured him, grinning.

"Good fellows!" 

Gomez led them to the ballroom, holding open the door. MacGyver scanned the room, looking for Murdoc. The ballroom was huge, with large glass doors, leading to a large patio, with benches. The area was perfect for couples wanting to sit in the moonlight or rest from a romantic stroll in the cemetery. The area was decorated with wild shrubs and dark, night-blooming flowers. The doors were open, letting in a fresh breeze. 

"Friends! Family! I present our dear friends Angus MacGyver and Jack Dalton," Gomez announced strongly.

A wave of greetings ran across the room, including a flurry of bows and curtsies. Seeing the sumptuous decor and clothing, Jack really did feel under-dressed for a moment. But, no one looked twice at his black jeans and green dress shirt. Jack even spotted a few cowboy hats spread across the room. Murdoc parted from a knot of his cousins and Matty, coming up to them, grinning.

"Angus. Jack. Hello."

"Hey there, 'doc." 

"Hi," MacGyver said, softly, smiling. 

"Where's Bozer?" Jack asked, not seeing their friend in the crowd.

"He's with Grandmama and my cousin Nocta. They're showing him the gardens and drying rooms, where they prepare and store herbs and potions. I think they're arguing about how to make them without using poisons," Murdoc admitted, amused. 

"Ah. Well, I'm gonna let you two dance or whatever. I'll go hang with Fester or do some mingling. Whatever." 

Jack strode off towards the center of the ballroom, leaving Murdoc and MacGyver staring after him. Looking towards each other, they burst into laughter. 

"Well, that was refreshingly blunt!"

"Leave it to Jack," MacGyver agreed. 

"Although, um, would you like to dance?"

"I would."

Murdoc took MacGyver's hand leading him to the dance floor and into the first steps of a dance. They soon fell into an easy rhythm, keeping beat with the music. Murdoc couldn't believe this was happening. He'd pinched himself twice that afternoon, proving to himself this day wasn't a dream. He was free and in love. MacGyver swayed in his arms, if only for a dance. Murdoc tensed, wondering what had gone wrong, when MacGyver frowned, his eyes focused on the other end of the room. 

"Murdoc. Gerlind is here." 

"I know," Murdoc said, quietly. "Uncle Gomez invited her." 

"I do feel sorry for her, but...she hurt you and that got other people hurt." 

"I know, believe me, I do. It wasn't my idea. But, like I said, I forgive her. I know what it's like, to be on the outside looking in and being willing to do anything to get there." 

"All you had to do was ask." 

Murdoc gave a sad laugh, nodding.

"I know, Angus, but I couldn't ask, not while the curse was in place."

The harsh rat-a-tat of gunfire brought the party to a halt. Heavily armed men burst in through the patio doors. They entered quickly, fifteen or more of them, encircling the room. Jack watched them in dismay. Sure, some of the men were wearing swords, but everyone around him seemed vulnerable. 

"We need weapons!" he hissed.

"We'll have them," Fester assured him. "We are the Addams! Are you armed?" 

"Heck, yeah. No offense, but I don't go anywhere without a piece on me." 

"Good man! Murdoc tried to get rid of all his weapons, but I managed to salvage a few of them."

"Where are they?"

"Well, four of them are in that suit of armor, right across from us." 

Murdoc himself was biding time. Following barked orders from the invaders, he and MacGyver moved up against the nearest wall.

"Jack's probably armed," MacGyver whispered, apologetically.

Murdoc laughed, waving his arm at the chaos of the room.

"Well, can you blame him?"

"Are you armed?" MacGyver asked, almost hopeful.

"No, I got rid of all my guns...or I thought I had," Murdoc amended, watching Fester retrieve guns from the suit of armor.

"Do you recognize anyone?"

"Yes, a couple. This is definitely an Organization taskforce."

"Stop that chatter!" the taskforce leader commanded. 

"Certainly, Alex," Murdoc agreed, grinning his creepiest smile. 

Gomez stepped forward, his expression placid, almost welcoming.

"Well, gentlemen, you've successfully infiltrated the party. What can we do for you?" 

"We want the Phoenix team and the traitor Murdoc." 

"Traitor? Surely, returning to the bosom of his family hardly qualifies as treason?" 

"We know about his talks with the Phoenix director. Hand them over and we'll leave the rest of you alive." 

Alex was a bit disconcerted by the titters and chuckles he heard from the crowd, but kept his focus and weapon trained on Murdoc and MacGyver. 

"Oh, that won't do, I'm afraid. It would violate the rules of hospitality. Addams! We have unexpected guests. Let us show them the true meaning of our family motto!" 

A hissing roar rose from the crowd as every single Addams in the room went into battle mode. Eyes glowed red and those who had them bore their fangs. The trained soldiers barely kept their cool. Spread throughout the room, they were effectively surrounded. 

"What's the Addams family motto?" MacGyver asked.

"We will gladly feast on those who oppress us," Murdoc explained, amused. "Not literally, of course...within memory, at least." 

"Mr. Addams, order your family to surrender," Alex demanded. "We have six trucks loaded with explosives surrounding this house. Give us the Phoenix team or we'll destroy this house and everyone in it." 

"With you inside?" Gomez said knowingly. "You're bluffing, sport." 

Alex marched up to Murdoc, aiming his sidearm directly at his face.

"Tell them I'm serious, Murdoc. You know I'll kill them all, if I have to."

"Alex," Murdoc said, almost fondly.

Murdoc darted forward with inhuman speed. He jabbed Alex hard in the throat, then wrenched his gun away from him.

"We don't surrender." 

Chaos ensued as fights broke out. Jack tipped over the drinks table, creating a surprisingly solid barricade for people to shelter behind. Morticia pulled the smaller children behind it, while Matty herded the larger ones outside. Despite their numbers, the Addams were still vulnerable to the Organization's bullets. The Organization tried to establish order, shoving people towards the walls and trying to keep them there. It was like herding cats. 

"Riley, we need more help," Astrid told her. "Come on." 

"Where are we going?"

"To get our pets. I think Kitty Kat and Ali will be useful."

"A cat? Two cats?" Riley guessed, skeptically.

"A lion and an alligator."

"Ah, yeah. Okay." 

Riley swallowed, trying to hide her own nerves at the thought of those animals.

"Don't worry. They know what to do...and what not to do, as well. Honestly, Kitty Kat really is little more than a very large housecat," Astrid promised.

Astrid led Riley down into the basement. Kitty Kat was lying on a large bed of straw, in one corner, while Ali lounged in a large aquarium, sunk into the floor. Riley stepped towards Kitty Kat, when she felt something slither against her foot.

"Um. Astrid? Is this another pet?" 

"Oh, yes, that's my darling Byron! We'll bring him along, too."

"I hope the Organization doesn't hurt these guys." 

"I hope not, but I can't deny them their opportunity to defend the family honor." 

As Astrid coaxed Ali out of his pool, Kitty Kat got up, giving a loud roar. Riley stood still, waiting to see what the large predator would do. Yawning, Kitty Kat walked up and rubbed himself against her. Riley staggered a bit, but laughed, hesitantly reaching down and scratching the top of his head. 

"Awww, good Kitty Kat, being nice to our friend," Astrid cooed. "We should be ready. Byron, follow!" 

They headed back up, moving down the corridor. Riley turned a corner, then pulled Astrid back, flattening her against the far wall. 

"Evren Caine is here! I saw him out the window, with some more Organization men." 

"Well, there's nothing to be done about him now. I just hope Gerlind isn't involved. Come on. We can avoid them by cutting through the music room."

They reached the ballroom and flung open the doors. The Organization fired their weapons, when they could, but their bullets either missed or seemed to have no effect. A few times it seemed someone actually _caught_ the bullets, though the invaders pretended to themselves that didn't happen. The fight was ongoing, as the Organization tried to establish control and separate the Phoenix team from the other guests. 

"Okay, darlings, go have fun and greet our uninvited guests!" Astrid urged cheerfully. 

Kitty Kat gave an enthusiastic roar that froze the Organization men and the Phoenix team, except Mac. He turned to Astrid and Riley, his eyebrows raised. 

"That's Kitty Kat, Morticia's pet," Astrid explained, as the family pets joined the melee. "Where's Murdoc?" 

"He's fighting the Organization leader." 

"Well, I was. Leone and I tied him up with some curtain straps." 

"Excellent. We have bad news. It seems Evren Caine has teamed up with the Organization for this little endeavor," Astrid told him, grimly. "Riley saw him outside." 

"Which means we have to take Alex's threat seriously," MacGyver said, grimly. "Caine wants all of you, us, dead." 

"Gerlind is here," Murdoc objected. 

"I'm afraid that means almost nothing to my father," Gerlind told him, approaching, a tear in her dress on one shoulder. 

"You should go," Murdoc urged. "He'll let you out alive. There's no reason for you to share our danger." 

"Ah, but you're wrong, dear. He knows I'm here and intends for me to share your punishment. Father disowned me after the trial. I've been staying in the city."

Murdoc stared at her in horror, then his eyes blazed, his mouth turning up in a sardonic sneer that promised violence. 

"Oh, we'll see about _that_ ," he said with quiet smugness. 

"We have to find the detonator for those trucks," MacGyver urged.

"Of course, Angus. We just need a place to start. The mansion and grounds are huge." 

"Start with Father. He'd want to do it himself," Gerlind said quietly. 

"Riley saw him on the west side of the house," Astrid said. 

"They can't just climb out the window in front of him." 

"No, and I'd like to be sure he has the detonator, before he spots us," Murdoc agreed, then turned to MacGyver. "I can get us to the roof, but you'll have to trust me." 

MacGyver smiled, shrugging.

"Sure, what are we doing?"

"Climbing, but we need camouflage." 

Murdoc led MacGyver to the coat room, fetching his own leather trenchcoat and a shorter, black leather jacket for MacGyver. MacGyver put the borrowed jacket on, remembering when he pretended to be Murdoc. Murdoc went to the east side of the foyer and pulled open the window. 

"Get on my back." 

"Okay. Are you going to be able to do this, without hurting your back?" MacGyver asked skeptically. 

"I promise," Murdoc assured him. 

MacGyver shrugged again, wrapping his arms around Murdoc's shoulders from behind and bringing his knees up to Murdoc's hips. Murdoc shimmied a bit, settling MacGyver into place, then crawled out the window and began scaling the house. 

"Are you sure you're not a vampire?" MacGyver teased, distracting himself from the warmth of Murdoc's body. "I remember this part in Dracula." 

"He was crawling down the house," Murdoc said, amused. "Bogarts are shape-shifters. I can make scales on my hands, like a lizard. I can't do full body shape-shifting, like a full-blooded bogart, but I can change bits and pieces of me."

For some reason, MacGyver found himself blushing at that, willfully shutting his imagination down. It just was not the time. His only comfort was the spots of red burning on Murdoc's cheeks. 

"I should have said that differently," Murdoc muttered, quickening the pace of their climb. 

Fortunately, they reached the tallest part of the room swiftly. Murdoc clung to the wrought iron fence surrounding the area, allowing MacGyver to climb to the flat area of the roof. Murdoc hauled himself over the fence and turned west, spotting Caine, standing in the shade of a tree. Sure enough, Caine was holding a rectangular, mechanical device that undoubtedly held the detonator. 

"Can you tell anything about the bomb or detonator from here?" 

"Just the obvious...it's big, complex, and radio activated. There's probably a code of some sort. We have to get that detonator. There's no way I'd be able to disarm all six bombs, before getting caught or they just detonated the rest." 

"So, no chance they're wired to go off individually?" 

"No. Not if that's the detonator. Caine's not heavily guarded, though." 

"He doesn't need to be," Murdoc warned. "C'mon. We'll climb down just around the south corner. Hopefully, we can take him by surprise." 

"Okay, let's do it," MacGyver agreed, crawling back up onto Murdoc's back. 

They were halfway down, when a shout of alarm cut through the air. Caine came running around the corner, spotting them easily. Murdoc and MacGyver both swore, as gunfire rang out, striking the wall around them. Tensing, the men looked towards the ground, spotting three Organization soldiers. MacGyver wondered if he or Murdoc could survive, if they just dropped from the wall to the ground. He was about to suggest it, when something long shot from the lower roof terrace, striking one of the invaders in the chest. Oddly, the thing curled up, as the man dropped, screaming, to the ground.

"What was that?!" 

"A night adder, I think," Murdoc said calmly. "Look up and to the left." 

Obeying, MacGyver saw Wednesday, Pugsley, and Cassian. Wednesday and Pugsley were both holding bows, while Cassian was pulling a snake from a large basket. He coaxed the snake to stretch out fully and handed it to Wednesday. Grinning, Wednesday shot the snake at one of the other soldiers, as the first wobbled back to his feet. 

"We'll scold them later, but, right now, they're giving us the cover we need." 

By the time they got to the bottom, the Organization men had run off, unable to get a clear shot, while being bombarded by snakes both above them and on the ground. One limped away, a bad bite on his inner thigh. Caine stood his ground, glaring acidly. He waited for MacGyver and Murdoc to right themselves, then sneered angrily. 

"You haven't won. Those brats will die with everyone else, when I detonate the trucks." 

"Gerlind is inside. She refuses to come out." 

"What is that to me?" 

"She's your daughter!" Murdoc shouted.

"She's a weak traitor. If she loves your family so much, she can stay and share their fate," Caine said, though his voice wavered. 

"You are a nasty, spoiled, whiney ass and I'm sick of you." 

Everyone turned in surprise to see Nick Helman striding out of the woods.

"Great-grandfather?" Everen stammered, at the same time Murdoc exclaimed, "Nick!"

"Yes, hello to you both and to you, young Mr. Macgyver," Nick said with dry amusement.

"You're a Caine?" Murdoc asked, in disbelief.

"Very little in your life has happened by chance, Murdoc."

"How do you know each other?" Evren made the mistake of demanding.

Coming up beside him, Nick delivered a sharp blow to the back of his head.

"After you sent the boy away, my little Gerlind wrote to me and asked me to look after him."

"By training him to be an assassin," MacGyver pointed out, disapprovingly.

"It allowed me to be near him, while satisfying the conditions of the curse," Nick explained, unmoved. "Anyway, I was a bit younger, at least, and less aware of Evren's lack of character. I foolishly trusted that he had better reasons for his actions." 

"I..."

"...are a petulant brat," Nick interrupted, with a snarl. "I admit, I held my own grudge against Murdoc, probably for longer than I should have."

"I killed your wife," Murdoc said, with quiet guilt.

"Oh, nonsense, Murdoc. My wife and I are vampires. You should be proud. Keeping you entranced to be blind to it was extremely difficult."

"I'm glad she's all right," Murdoc said, warmly.

"Why are you here?" Evren asked, aggrieved.

"Gerlind," Mac suggested confidently.

"Bravo, Mr. MacGyver. Someone is paying attention it seems. My granddaughter wrote me after Evren kicked her out. She was concerned for both Murdoc and herself, though I doubt she imagined all of this nonsense." 

"Grandfather! This is an opportunity for the entire clan to be rid of the Addams family forever. They would no longer tread on our coattails!" 

"Really, except for denying you a trinket or two, what harm have they ever done to us? Nothing. They've been friendly rivals for centuries. You've blown everything out of proportion. Now, give that thing to Mr. MacGyver." 

"I will NOT!" Caine thundered. 

Sighing, Nick picked him up by the scruff of his neck, lifting his feet inches off of the ground, and thrust him towards MacGyver.

"Do it. NOW!"

"Grandfather..." Evren tried, his voice pained.

Nick squeezed harder, giving Evren a shake.

"I'm not asking." 

Groaning, Evren handed MacGyver the detonator. He gave it a brief examination, nodding. 

"Yeah, this is complex. I doubt there's more than one detonator. If we subdue the drivers, I can disarm the bombs."

"Or, we could detonate the bombs ourselves, out behind the cemetery," Murdoc suggested, gleefully. "We'd have a terrific view from the roof." 

"Or, we could do that," MacGyver agreed, amused. "Well, unless Gomez objects."

"I doubt he will, but you certainly must ask," Nick said. "Let's go in and you can gather men to subdue the drivers, while my nephew apologizes." 

"I'm not sorry," Evren sulked, even as Nick set him down.

"I can make you sorry, if I need to. Do I?"

"No, Grandfather." 

"I didn't think so."

The group rejoined the party, finding the Addams and their guests had finally defeated the Organization team. Bozer came up, carrying a hand-made gas mask and wearing a thrilled grin.

"Damn, Murdoc, your grandmama is almost as much of a genius as Mac!" he exclaimed, chortling. "When we realized what was going on, she showed me how to whip up a quick knockout gas." 

"She is a wonder. Now we just need to capture the truck drivers and we can continue having fun." 

"Who hasn't been having fun?" Astrid asked, walking up with Gomez and Riley.

"Gerlind," Murdoc said grimly. "Where is she?" 

"I'm here," she said, appearing from out of the crowd. "What's happened?" 

"I happened, little one," Nick answered.

"Grandfather!" Gerlind said happily, rushing into his arms. 

Nick hugged her briefly, then turned her towards her father. 

"Evren has something to say to you." 

"I'm sorry," Evren said, more willing now that he was face to face with his child. Her weary sadness was apparent in the gleam of her eyes and the set of her mouth, tugging at his heart. "You're my daughter. Please, come home." 

"There. Now, you're half done. Continue." 

Swallowing, Evren faced Gomez and Murdoc. To them, his words were polite, but stiff. 

"I apologize for my offenses against your house and family." 

"Yes and _I_ promise there will be no further incidents," Nick said, firmly. "I always got on well with your great-grandfather. I'm embarrassed my grandson took a friendly rivalry and tried to turn it into a feud!" 

"That's quite all right. The younger generations do tend to get carried away," Gomez assured him.

"Um, Uncle Gomez," Murdoc interrupted, chuckling. "Evren is older than you." 

"Only physically," Nick corrected dryly. "Don't you have something you want to ask your uncle?" 

"Oh! Uncle Gomez, you know that creature that keeps trying to break through the ground behind the cemetery?"

"Yes, of course, but the poor beast hasn't had any luck. The ground back there is very hard." 

"Exactly. We could help it, by detonating the trucks out there," Murdoc suggested, then grinned. "And, it'd be a lot of fun." 

"Excellent idea, my boy!" Gomez praised. 

"We have to take care of the drivers first," MacGyver reminded them. 

"Certainly. We'll need drivers of our own, too." 

Half an hour later, the trucks were all in place, while the party milled around the roof. 

"I just don't think it's fair that I don't get to drive," Cassian complained to his dad. "I'm the same age as Pugsley." 

"No one said you couldn't drive," Murdoc told him, firmly. "You just can't drive tonight. If you want, we can start teaching you how tomorrow." 

"Don't be jealous, Cassian," Pugsley urged. "I bet they'll let us each blow up one of the trucks! Right, Father?" 

"I don't see why not," Gomez agreed. 

"Yes!" Cassian exclaimed, grinning wildly.

"There. That cheered you up," Murdoc observed dryly. "Now play nice for a while. Would you like to take the higher view, Angus?" 

"Sounds good." 

They climbed up to the top of the roof, pleased to find it empty. Murdoc turned them to face the cemetery, keeping his hand on MacGyver's shoulder. Laughing, MacGyver pointed to the lower roof. Cassian had the remote in his hand and was listening intently to Gomez.

"I guess he's gonna get to open the festivities." 

"Wow. That's my kid. He's adjusting so well to all of this," Murdoc said proudly. 

The first explosion cracked the air, a plume of smoke and fire reaching high up into the sky. A murmur of excitement went through the crowd, with some laughter and applause. 

"Well, come on. What kid wouldn't want to blow up a truck?" 

"Are you going to take a turn?" Murdoc asked, amused.

"I hope so," MacGyver admitted, grinning. 

Swallowing, Murdoc faced MacGyver fully, running his thumb gently over MacGyver's chin, just below his lips. MacGyver breathed unevenly, moving a bit closer. He felt like he'd entered a strange fairy tale, where the black knight and the handsome prince were one and the same.

"You really are beautiful," Murdoc told him, holding MacGyver's gaze. 

"Under the moonlight, with explosions going on around us?" MacGyver teased. 

"Well. Not _just_ then," Murdoc said evasively, smirking. 

"Murdoc," MacGyver said, chuckling, before reaching up and kissing Murdoc greedily. Murdoc's lips moved against his own and it was as dark and wonderful as he expected. 

Murdoc gave a low growl, scooping MacGyver up, then sitting down with him in his lap, on the fence's ledge. Murdoc's coat flapped closed around MacGyver, sheltering him from the night air and keeping him close to Murdoc. MacGyver was willing to bet the weird coat changed size and shape, at times. No matter. He kept on kissing Murdoc, running his fingers through Murdoc's soft, dark hair. 

"Oh, dear. I'm interrupting," Astrid said, insincerely, waving the detonator teasingly. "Never mind, I'll just go back down again." 

"Oh, no, you don't!" MacGyver ordered, holding a hand out. "I'll take that please." 

Murdoc rested his head against MacGyver's shoulder, chuckling and making the man squirm. Ignoring that, Astrid stepped onto the porch and handed over the detonator. MacGyver and Murdoc stood, walking up to the fence. Watching in glee, MacGyver set off another of the bombs, sending chunks of the truck into the air, surrounded by smoke and fire. 

"Beautifully done!" Astrid praised. "Well, hand it back. Your pal Jack wants a turn. Unless you want to, Murdoc?" 

"No, Jack can take his turn," Murdoc said, dryly, wrapping his arms around MacGyver. 

"Ooo. Well, then. _Do_ carry on," Astrid encouraged, smirking. "I'll tell everyone not to wait up for you." 

"You do that," Murdoc challenged, squeezing MacGyver closer. 

She left and soon the third explosion went off. MacGyver saw Pugsley take the detonator from Jack and the fourth explosion rang out. Seeing something move in the distance, MacGyver leaned forward, concentrating. 

"Murdoc. Do you see that? Can you tell what it is?" 

"I can't tell from here. It's not quite getting out of the ground." 

The next two explosions went off close together, as Fester and Gerlind tried to help the underground creature break free. Moments after the last explosion, massive, scaled coils reared up from the ground. The coils were mostly a dingy white, with stripes of dark gray every foot or so along their massive length. Finally, a head burst out. Red eyes gleamed above a green-rimmed mouth. 

"Okay, I give up. What is it?" MacGyver asked.

"I have no idea. Grandmama might have some ideas. It's beautiful, though." 

"Murdoc. Does stuff like this happen to you guys a lot?" 

"There is some historical, family precedent." 

"Cool." 

"The only question is will that thing become another family pet or will we end up eating it?"

MacGyver sent Murdoc a scolding look.

"A pet, of course. Definitely." 

MacGyver felt Murdoc's coat creep back up around him. Smiling, he leaned back into Murdoc's warmth, letting the coat fall around his front. MacGyver ran his hand down the side of the coat, accepting the embrace. Strange, creepy, dangerous. MacGyver could cheerfully welcome that from a family and a man whose coat could make him feel loved.


End file.
